cuando estas enamorado
by kimimoriko
Summary: Cuando estas enamorado haces lo que sea para estar con esa persona, pero y si ya no puedes aguantar mas? Esto es mas inclinado a una perja pero habrá kiddxluffy vs lawxluffy
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Ya no se desde hace cuanto ocurre esto, es lo mismo de todos los días, llega enojado, lo hacemos, llega deprimido, lo hacemos, llega feliz, lo hacemos, llega de verle a "esa" persona, y el sufre, y si el sufre yo mas.

Hola, mi nombre es monkey D. Luffy, y les contare como acabe en este bar con todas mis cosas y sin un solo centavo.

Todo comenzó hace 2 años, desde que yo estaba en penúltimo año de colegio y law estaba en el ultimo, yo estaba perdidamente enamorado de law y el también de mi, pero eso solo era una mascara para ocultar que el amaba a su mejor amigo:

Eustass kid

El era todo lo opuesto en mi era capitán de un equipo de basquet, yo ni deporte hacia, el era muy rico, yo apenas tenia para un pan, el vestía elegante, yo con arapos, todo el mundo iba detrás de el, yo no tenia ningún amigo, el sacaba las mejores notas, yo casi pasaba con suficiente, y lo que mas me molestaba, que kid sabia todo de law, pero law no me contaba nada a mi, y soy su "pareja".

Y si digo pareja entre comillas porque cada vez de law mira a kid con su novio killer, quiere pegar a algo, pero en vez de pegar, se desquita conmigo, y siempre terminamos teniendo sexo.

En un principio pensé que se enamoraría de mi, al ver cuanto me esfuerzo para que se sienta bien, pero luego me di cuanta que esa relación solo me estaba matando a mi.

Ya no sabia que hacer por eso termine haciendo algo que probablemente me terminaría arrepintiendo

CONTINUARA

Esta historia la cree yo sola, y una amiga me dio los toques finales, ees un poco cruel y cruda pero creo que les gustara

Espero que les haya gustado el prologo

Bye bye


	2. a comenzar desde 0

Era un día lluvioso ese día law y yo íbamos a mudarnos a un solo piso, ese día aunque no lo crean me había graduado recién del colegio, y apenas termino la ceremonia fui por mis maletas para mudarme, la razón por la que voy a vivir hay es porque le pedí de favor a law que me dejara vivir con el, porque a decir verdad yo nunca me lleve con mi familia, mi padre me pega y me grita, mi mama me dice que no fui deseado, con mis hermanos ace y sabo nunca me lleve bien, ellos siempre me descolaban y se alejaban de mi, entonces me quede solo, yo nunca tuve amigos en el colegio, nadie entendía mi forma de ser, decían que era muy infantil, pero no sabían que yo era así porque nunca tuve infancia, y el único "amigo" o contacto social que tenia fue con law, kid, y killer, pero naturalmente ellos estaban en un curso superior y mi ultimo año de colegio me la pase de verdad solo, y como no tenia a nadie, pedí a law mudarme con el, y el acepto.

cuando ya estaba en el piso deje lo único que lleve de mi casa a el piso, no era mucho, solo una maleta, y una mochila ( . ) ( prontus_head/site/artic/20111115/imag/foto_ )

\- luffy, voy a salir por un momento - dijo law llendose, deje mis maletas y me senté en el sofá un rato, después de unos minutos tocaron el timbre, cuando vi me dio una grata sorpresa

\- hola kid, como estas? - pregunte abrazando a kid

\- hola luffy, yo bien y veo que tu mejor - dijo kid

\- por? - pregunte curioso

\- escapaste alfin de tu casa - dijo kid

\- si, alfin, porque estas aquí? - pregunto luffy

\- para decirte algo - dijo kid ansioso

\- que? - me extraño que me buscara a mi y no a law

\- no te mudes con law - dijo kid

\- que? - creí haber escuchado mal

\- estoy enamorado de ti - dijo kid nervioso

\- ehhhhh? - no podía creer lo que escuchaba, el estaba con killer

\- ven conmigo - me dijo kid, en ese momento me beso y para mi mala fortuna cuando me beso entro alguien al piso

\- ya lleg...- kid se separo de mi y miro a law, dios ese día fue el peor de mi vida, luego de unas palabras kid se fue de ese lugar,

\- como pudiste? - law me miro con tanto dolor que me dolió a mi también

\- e-el fue, no yo - dije tratando de parecer firme, después de eso recuerdo muy poco de la pelea, lo único que recuerdo es lo ultimo que peleamos

\- NO ES MI CULPA QUE TE HAYAS ENAMORADO DE KID - dije gritando

\- Y NO ES MI CULPA QUE TE ENAMORADO DE MI - me dijo law enojado, luego de eso entendí que ya no podía seguir viviendo una mentira,

\- tienes razón, nunca debí hacerlo, eres un manipulador, un mentiroso, un idiota, nunca debí enamorarme de ti, pero aun no es muy tarde, aun puedo rectificar todo y ya no volver a pensar en ti - dije eso llorando

\- q-que vas a hacer? - pregunto law, que parecía ¿asustado?

\- a-adios - dije llorando, cogí mi maleta y mi mochila y salí de ese piso, tenia solo 100 dolares, y eso no me ayudaría mucho, fui a la estación de trenes y compre solo un boleto de ida, al lugar mal lejano al que me podían llevar, un pueblo un poco pequeño, llamado one, pero de apodo piece. Así en un trayecto de 3 horas llegue al pueblo que en el cartel decía "one piece"

Lo primero que hize aunque no lo crean fue ir por un buen trago, entre a un bar llamado "gran line", entre y vi a muchas personas hay, me acomode en la barra y pedí un trago

\- oye, eres mayor de edad? - pregunto el señor

\- eso importa? - pregunte

\- bueno, tienes razón, cuando alguien quiere un buen trago no hay edad - dijo el hombre. Y aquí estoy contándoles de como llegue a este bar, de como fue mi vida, pero dudo mucho que este sea el final de la historia

NARRACIÓN DEL NARRADOR ( xD)

Luffy estaba en la barra, tomando licor y al parecer tan joven despertó la curiosidad de varios hay, el hombre que servía el licor se acerco a luffy

\- a juzgar por tus maletas, eres un forastero que vino aquí en busca de una nueva vida? - pregunto el hombre

\- como sabias? - pregunto luffy sorprendido

\- casi todos del pueblo son así, solo que ellos ya están mas tiempo aquí - dijo el hombre

\- s-soy luffy - dijo luffy extendiéndole la mano

\- zoro, mucho gusto - dijo el chico peliverde

\- ahh te puedo pedir un consejo? - pregunto luffy

\- claro - dijo zoro sonriendole

\- donde puedo conseguir un trabajo aquí? - pregunto luffy

\- nadie en este pueblo busca nuevos empleados - dijo zoro

\- ahhhh que mal - dijo luffy tomando mas de su trago

\- pero, si quieres puedo darte el empleo - dijo zoro

\- de verdad? - pregunto luffy ilusionado

\- claro, pero tendrías alternado, aveces día, aveces noches - dijo zoro

\- no me importa - dijo luffy

\- entonces sigueme te presentare a tus compañeros de trabajo - dijo zoro guiándolo a una cocina de adentro

\- chicos, el el luffy y trabajara aquí - dijo zoro haciendo que todos le prestaran atención

\- luffy, ellos son: nami, brook, franky, viví, sanji, y chopper - dijo zoro mostrándole a sus futuros amigos

\- hola nuevo - saludaron todos cálidamente

\- hola, me llamo luffy, tengo 17 años, y bueno solo quiero empezar de nuevo - dijo luffy un poco desanimado

\- soy nami, tengo 18, el es brook tiene 34, el es franky también tiene 34, ella es viví tiene 16 y pronto cumplirá 17, el es sanji tiene 19 y el es chopper tiene en unos días cumplirá 15 - dijo la chica pelinaranja

\- q-que joven - dijo luffy

\- e-esque no tome muy buenas decisiones y estoy aquí - dijo chopper bajando la mirada

\- tranquilo, yo tampoco las tome - dijo luffy

\- bueno, bienvenido, y solo tenemos 2 regles aquí - dijo brook

\- 1) no cometas los mismos errores de tu vida pasada - dijo franky

\- 2) nada de traer a este bar exnovios - dijo viví

\- ok - dijo luffy sabiendo que igual nadie le encontraría

\- ok, trabajas desde mañana, tienes un lugar donde quedarte? - pregunto zoro

\- no - dijo luffy decaído

\- veras todos vivimos en el edificio pequeño detrás de este bar, si quieres puedes dormir en mi habitación - dijo sanji

\- y tu? - pregunto luffy

\- yo puedo irme con mi novio - dijo sanji sonriendo

\- claro, cuando quieras ven a mi habitación - dijo zoro sentándose alado del rubio

\- son novios? - pregunto luffy

\- si, por? - pregunto zoro

\- ahhhh me recuerdan cosas de mi pasado - dijo luffy

\- malas? - preguntaron todos

\- no lo se - respondió luffy

\- cuentanos tu pasado - pidieron los chicos

CONTINUARA

Aquí con el segundo capitulo, perdón por el retraso pero no sabia como continuar, y bueno ya tengo una idea :) si tienen dudas dejen reviews y yo les contestare personalmente

Bye bye


	3. la vida no es facil

\- bueno les contare lo esencial, tengo 2 padres y 2 hermanos, mi familia es rica, pero mis padres nunca me quisieron, me decían que nunca fui planeado, nunca me lleve bien con mis hermanos, mis padres me trataban como sirviente, a pesar que tenían dinero, me usaban a mi como cocinero, me usaban para lavar la ropa, y me daban las sobras de la comida de mis hermanos, y me daban los arapos que encontraban en la calle, siempre fui un chico solitario, no me agradaba la gente, y yo no le agradaba a la gente, siempre estaba solo, y por un tiempo odie a 3 chicos que vivían en un barrio cerca del mio que eran niños ricos, iban al mismo colegio que yo, pero eran un año mayor, aveces peleaba con ellos, y un día que pasaba cerca de sus casas, vi que 8 chicos estaban acorralando a uno, vi y era uno de los 3 que les mencione, su nombre era "trafalgar law", y le daban una paliza, no se porque pero no aguante ver eso, y fui a ayudarle, el estaba en el piso y...

FLASHBACK

\- oigan, dejen lo en paz - dijo luffy detrás de ellos

\- ehhh? Mejor vete mocoso esto no te incumbe - dijo uno de esos tipos

\- si son tan machos para pegar a uno, entonces miren si pueden conmigo - dijo luffy valiente

\- bueno, si quieres morir - dijo otro de los tipos, luffy se puso enfrente de law para protegerlo, el lo vio sorprendido

\- q-que haces? - pregunto law al ver como aun así que le pegaban luffy seguía protegiéndolo, cuando luffy cayo al suelo se escucharon 2 voces mas

\- oigan, no se aprovechen de ese niño - dijo un chico pelirrojo y uno rubio

\- ohhhh pero si son kid y killer - dijo el líder de esos hombres

\- muy buenos son cuando están heridos, pero contra nosotros? - preguntó kid con una sonrisa arrogante

\- no si primero le rompo la nariz a tu amigito - dijo el hombre acercándose a law, y cuando le iba a pegar, luffy se puso enfrente recibiendo el golpe, eso basto para que haga enojar a law, kid, y killer. Los tres comenzaron a pelear, y cuando ya casi no podían, luffy se levanto y les ayudo, hay 4 vs 8 les tocaba 2 a cada uno

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

\- y? Que paso? - preguntaron todos interesados

\- después de ganar la pelea, no recuerdo mucho, lo único que se, es que cuando me di cuenta, paraba todos mis recesos con ellos, y así fue como termine siendo su amigo, 1 año después, comenze a ser el juguete de law, un juguete para que se desquite - dijo luffy triste

\- auch, que mal - dijeron todos

\- bueno ya no importa, eso es lo esencial de mi pasado, y el porque no me importa dejar ni amigos mi familia en mi ciudad - dijo luffy ocultando su tristeza

\- ahhh bueno, gracias por contarnos, y creo que es justo que te diga, por que todos acabamos aquí - dijo zoro

\- yo acabe aquí porque mi madre me pegaba y mi padre abusaba de mi - dijo nami triste

\- yo acabe aquí porque, me divorcie de una mujer que me quito TODO lo que tenia y no sabia a donde ir - dijo franky esquivando la mirada

\- yo ya vivía aquí - dijo brook tranquilo

\- yo acabe aquí porque en un accidente de autos, perdí a mis 2 padres, y al enterarme que me enviarían a un orfanato huí - dijo viví tomando un trago de licor

\- yo huí porque mis padres que querían obligar a seguir algo que no querían, y además no aceptaban que sea gay, entonces mandaban curas a echarme agua bendita - dijo sanji serio

\- yo acabe aquí porque me mandaron al reformatorio mas de 4 veces, y mis padres ya no me aguantaban, y estaban pensando en mandarme a un orfanato o pedirles a los guardias que me dejen en el reformatorio por un muy muy muy muy muy largo tiempo - dijo chopper ahorándose explicaciones

\- yo acabe aquí porque, vivía con mis tíos, e hize muchas tonterías y ya no me aguantaron, así que cogieron mis cosas y me echaron de la casa con solo 30 dolares, y eso me sirvió para venir a este pueblo - dijo zoro agachando la cabeza

\- jajaja, significa que nadie tubo una vida fácil - dijo luffy triste

\- bueno, eso quedo en el pasado - dijo nami recobrando es ánimos

\- si, ya no importa eso - dijo brook feliz

\- bueno, y dinos luffy ese tal "law", de verdad no sentía nada por ti? - pregunto sanji

\- no, nada de nada, solo se concentraba en kid - dijo luffy con un tono de voz celoso que se notaba al instante

\- wow, que celoso eres - dijo zoro sorprendido

\- ahhhh es que 2 años intentando y no conseguir nada es duro - dijo luffy triste

\- te entiendo, te entiendo mejor de lo que piensas - dijo sanji mirando enojado a zoro

\- ya me disculpe mil veces, cuando dejaras de repetirlo? - pregunto zoro suspirando

\- que? Que paso entre ustedes? - pregunto luffy

\- muchas cosas - dijo sanji enfatizando la palabra muchas

EN OTRO LUGAR

\- enserio? Tienes a un chico tan lindo como luffy, y te enamoras de alguien como yo? - pregunto kid enojado

\- ya se, eres un idiota, pero deja me en paz quieres? - pregunto law enojado

\- ahhhh como te pudiste enamorar de mi, somos como hermanos - hijo kid sin entender nada

\- NO LO SE, de acuerdo? No lo se, simplemente sucedió, y hace cuanto te enamoraste de luffy? - dijo law

\- desde la primera ves que le vi - dijo kid volteando la mirada

\- ahhh ya veo - dijo law recordando la primera vez que le vieron a luffy, un chico solitario y aislado que no hablaba mucho

\- y tu desde hace cuanto te enamoraste de mi? - pregunto kid

\- mas o menos 1 año antes que conociéramos a luffy - dijo law levantándose de su asiento y llendo a la cocina por un café y una aspirina

\- ahhhh es que sigo sin entender, luffy, es gracioso, alegre, inteligente, comprensivo, y te defendió cuando mas lo necesitabas, como no notaste que tenias enfrente a un ángel? - pregunto kid

\- no entiendes?, tu le ves a el así, yo te veo así, y el...me veía así - dijo law bajando la mirada

\- porque dices me veía? - pregunto kid

\- porque no viste como el me miro, me miro con odio, decepción, dolor - dijo law triste

\- y porque estas triste? - pregunto kid

\- como que triste, yo no lo dije triste - dijo law serio

\- ohhh dios, no me digas que...- kid dejo de hablar

\- decirme que?...no te quedes callado - protesto law

\- ahhh law, ya es tarde, y sigues sin darte cuenta - dijo kid decepcionando

\- de que? - pregunto law

\- ahhhh espero que si lo descubres puedas remendarte - dijo kid llendose del lugar

\- descubrir que? - pregunto law sin entender, law se acerco a la ventana y vio que llovía

\- espero que no te mojes luffy - dijo law sin pensarlo, luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se tapó la boca y decidió irse a dormir, ese había sido un día muy largo

CONTINUARÁ

Disculpen por no subir este capitulo antes, pero han pasado cosas que son difíciles de explicar y bueno...

Ojala les guste el capi, ya verán lo que tendrá que pasar luffy para vivir bien

Bye bye


	4. preguntas, casas y charlas

En el pequeño pueblo de one piece, en un parque, estaban luffy y zoro hablando

\- y dime como era el de novio? - pregunto zoro

\- bueno, era...perfecto, cuando fingía era tan perfecto, me traía flores, como mi familia no me daba de comer y me trataban como sirviente, law siempre cocinaba algo para mi, cuando me invitaba a una fiesta el me compraba ropa para ir siempre elegante, me trataba como si yo fuera lo mas valioso para el, cuando hablábamos parecía que teníamos tanto en común, era...perfecto - dijo luffy con nostalgia

\- y cuando entendiste que por mas esfuerzos que hicieras, el no se enamoraría de ti? - pregunto zoro

\- bueno...creo que me di cuenta en el momento en el que vi que cuando hablábamos me veía de una manera y cuando veía a kid le veía de una manera totalmente distinta, cuando el aveces prefería irse con el que conmigo, cuando el me dijo que no me amaba - dijo luffy triste

\- tu me dijiste que querías empezar de nuevo, pero dime ¿tu le amas? - pregunto zoro viendo a luffy a los ojos

\- la verdad, si, pero se que con el tiempo iré borrando ese sentimiento y podre olvidar todo - dijo luffy

\- y cuando eso suceda, te iras? - pregunto zoro

\- no lo se, la verdad no se que hacer en el presente, peor en el futuro - dijo luffy triste y con la cabeza abajo

\- solo has lo que tengas que hacer - dijo zoro

\- gracias - dijo luffy, zoro noto el ambiente denso y decidió cambiar de tema

\- ahhhhh, porque sigo pensando en eso, me estoy volviendo loco - decía un chico acostado en la cama

\- si, te estas volviendo loco, y eso es porque no te das cuenta - dijo un chico rubio

\- como entraste? Y porque todos me dicen que no me doy cuenta? De que no me doy cuenta? - pregunto el chico pelinego enojado

\- sabes? Si me hubieras dicho que amabas a kid, yo te lo hubiera cedido, porque no dijiste nada law - pregunto killer

\- no se, eras mi amigo, y no quería lastimarte, además como iba a saber que tu relación con kid era falsa y que solo te ayudaba a que no te casarás con otro? - dijo law enojado colocando una almohada en su cara

\- ahora dime, si sabes que es libre, porque no vas y tratas de conquistarlo? Porque no tratas de enamorarlo? - pregunto killer

\- no se, algo me lo impide, no se que es - dijo law honestamente

\- mmmm que extraño, no sera estrés, tristeza...luffy? - pregunto killer haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra, como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

\- no, luffy no es, ese niño volverá arrastrándose a mis pies de nuevo - dijo law con cierto tono de ¿inseguridad?

\- ahhh puedo hacerte unas preguntas?, alguna vez quisiste a luffy? - pregunto killer

\- como amigo si, no se con el sentía una confianza de contarle cualquier cosa sin sentirme culpable - dijo law

\- porque creíste que saliendo con luffy kid se interesaría en ti? - pregunto killer

\- bueno, pensé que tal vez le aria sentir celos, pero no imagine que esos celos sean porque el quería a luffy - dijo law quitándose la almohada de la cara he invitando a killer a sentarse

\- amas a luffy? - pregunto killer serio

\- no, claro que no - dijo law con seguridad

\- si no lo amabas porque le comprabas todo lo que el quisiera, y porque te preocupabas tanto por el? -pregunto killer sin entender

\- no se, cuando veía en esos ojos que se emocionaba con algo, no se porque pero quería comprarle todo lo que quisiera - dijo law con sinceridad

\- porque cuando hablas o miras a luffy, tienes un brillo en los ojos que nunca he visto antes? - pregunto killer

\- no se a que te refieres - dijo law volteando la mirada

\- una ultima, que tan idiota eres que no te das cuanta? - preguntó killer preguntándose a si mismo que si para cuando el se diera cuanta ya sera muy tarde

\- te digo que no se a que te refieres, no se de que hablan, que no entiendo? que no me doy cuenta? - pregunto law enojado

\- ahhhhh eres un completo idiota - dijo killer llendose del lugar, luego de que se fue comenzó a llover, law se acerco al cristal, puso su mano en el y pregunto a la nada

\- donde estas? Estarás bien? - pregunto law

\- y dime luffy ya sabes donde viviras? No puedes dormir aquí para siempre, o ese es tu plan - pregunto nami mirando a luffy

\- bueno, pues pienso ahorrar para un departamento - dijo luffy

\- mmm que pena, es que hay una casa que nadie quiere, esta dañada, la madera podrida, el metal oxidado, se necesita arreglar todo - dijo nami

\- y? - pregunto nami

\- que si quieres, esa casa ya no está a la venta, para que solo compres los materiales y arregles - dijo nami

\- pero va a ser mucho trabajo - dijo luffy con semblante de pereza

\- tranquilo yo te ayudare, ya veras que sera una SÚPER casa - dijo franky

\- muchas gracias - dijo luffy

\- no hay porque - dijo franky sonriendole

\- bueno, comenzemos desde hoy - dijo luffy

\- claro, vamos a comprar materiales - dijo franky llendose del departamento

\- en que piensas kid? - pregunto killer

\- en que tal vez si law no reacciona tal vez tenga que ayudar - dijo kid mirando una hoja

\- ayudar? - pregunto killer

\- si, esta hoja es la hoja de registro de todas las personas que se fueron de aquí y a donde se dirigieron - dijo kid

\- entonces, que planeas hacer - dijo killer

\- killer, escucha me bien, voy a ser un desgraciado, pero lo haré por el bien de ellos dos, entiende que lo que te digan es cierto pero no es lo que pensaras - dijo kid triste

\- ok, pero que planeas hacer? - pregunto killer asustado

\- primero, encontrar a luffy - dijo kid decidido

CONTINUARÁ

Holi, ya se que me retrase y mucho, pero entiendan que han sido días malos, MUY malos y que solo quería llorar, pero no importa, hagamos algo, quien adivine mi edad, le responderé lo que sea de este o de mi otro fic, hasta si preguntan cual es el final, pero solo quien adivine

Bye bye


	5. Recuerdos de lo que nunca sera

Luffy ése día compró materiales para construir la casa que nami le dijo que estaba destruida.

Después de que franky lo acompañara a comprar los materiales se dio cuenta de que eran muy caros, aunque franky se ofreció a ayudarle con dinero luffy se negó. Luffy ya sabía que tenía que arreglarselas solo. No debía depender o aprovecharse de la gente de ahí.

\- lo siento luffy no te puedo pagar más - le dijo zoro a luffy con una cara de tristeza

\- de que hablas? Esto es suficiente - dijo luffy intentando sonar convincente

\- Ahhhh sí tú lo dices. Me tengo que ir, tengo una cita con sanji - suspiro zoro, se despidió de luffy y se fue del bar, sabía que no tenía sentido preguntarle sí de verdad estaba de acuerdo con es . Una vez solo luffy suspiro y se dijo algo a sí mismo:

\- tranquilo luffy, antes tambien te faltaba dinero y sobreviviste, ahora tambien, podrás sobrevivir - dijo Luffy intentando recuperar los ánimos

Luffy caminaba por una calle de ése pequeño pueblo, intentando conocerlo y memorizarlo. Mientras caminaba vio por la ventana de un restaurante a zoro bésando a sanji, el al verlos recordó algo de su pasado:

FLASH BACK

Law y luffy paseaban por un parque, law estaba triste porque había visto como kid y killer se habían besado.

Luffy no soportaba ver a law triste, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que habían unas personas bailando en una zona del parque con música animada.

Luffy llevó a law a esa zona del parque para tratar de animarle (aunque Luffy odiaba bailar), cuando llegaron luffy obligó a law a bailar, en ése momento cambio la canción a una lenta. Law y luffy bailaron al compás de la canción, Law se sentía más tranquilo cuando estaba con el. Luffy quería llorar sabía que aunque estuviera tan cerca de Law, el nunca iba a estar en su corazón.

Mientras bailaban ambos pensaban en cosas distintas pero que incluían al otro en la idea. Cuando terminaron de bailar, se separaron un poco, se vieron a los ojos y casi se besan pero la gente les aplaudío y ellos se separaron, Law estaba más tranquilo, pero no lo quería demostrar enfrente de Luffy.

Los dos se fueron del parque, mientras caminaban por la calle en un restaurante estaban besándose kid y killer. Para que no vea eso Luffy cogió a Law de la camisa y lo besó, Law después de un par de segundos se separó de Luffy y le miró.

\- ahhhh - suspiro - ya sabes que me gusta alguien más - dijo Law dejando a Luffy con una sensación agridulce, dulce porque evitó que Law viera algo que le rompiera el corazón, pero agria porque a cambio de eso se lo rompieron a el.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

\- parece que nunca me librare de esos recuerdos - dijo Luffy sin darse cuenta de que estaba llorando, continuo caminando hasta que llegó a lo que parecía ser la entrada al bosque, cuando se paró, vio que el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas.

\- me pregunto como estarán mis hermanos - se pregunto a sí mismo. Sí bien la relación con ellos dos no era la mejor, el no los odiaba.

\- que importa que se haya ido? - decía un hombre que comía alegremente

\- sí, el era un vago, lo único que hacia era consumir nuestro dinero, ojalá que este en la calle - decía una mujer continuando con la desagradable conversación.

\- además el...- cuando el hombre iba a continuar hablando, fue interrumpido por un grito.

\- ¡BASTA! - gritó un chico pelinegro - por lo menos debería preocuparles que el se fue de la ciudad, no sabemos a donde se fue, ni como está. Son sus padres debería preocuparles - término de decir el pelinegro

\- el nunca fue más que una molestia para nosotros - dijo el hombre

\- una molestia que sabía lavar platos y ropa - dijo la mujer riéndose de su "broma". Esa "broma" hizo enojar al pelinegro

\- ya me harté de esto. Sabo vienes conmigo? - pregunto enojado el chico

\- claro que sí - el rubio se levantó de la mesa, los dos dirigiéndose a sus respectivos cuartos.

Ambos entraron a sus respectivos cuartos y con unas maletas empacaron sus cosas y cogieron el dinero que habían estado ahorrando desde hace años.

\- chicos que hacen? - pregunto la mujer un poco preocupada.

\- sí tan poco quieren a sus hijos, entonces no necesitamos estar aquí - dijo Sabo enojado.

\- están bromeando? - pregunto el hombre, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

\- te parece que tengo cara de que este bromeando? - respondió Sabo sabiendo a donde iba la conversación.

\- no pueden irse - dijo el hombre con tono más de orden que de súplica.

\- sí podemos, somos mayores de edad, tenemos trabajo, y sabemos donde quedarnos, no tenemos razones para quedarnos.

Después de ese comentario los dos hermanos no esperaron a una aprobación y se fueron de la casa, ellos desde hace tiempo habían buscado un lugar para vivir, y habían encontrado un departamento, ellos se iban a ir pacíficamente de su casa pero no pudieron.

\- disculpe, me da un boleto de ida al lugar más lejano que pueda?- dijo un chico

\- c-claro - la chica que atendía el lugar no podía hablar, ella había visto a un chico que según ella (y otras), era el chico más guapo que había visto en su vida.

\- el l-lugar más l-lejano es un pueblo ll-llamado one piece - dijo la chica sin ocultar su sonrojo.

\- está bien, sólo deme un boleto - el chico entregó el dinero y ella le dio el boleto.

Una vez en el tren, el chico se sentó en un lugar donde no hayan más personas y mientras veía por la ventana se pregunto en voz alta:

\- Luffy me pregunto sí estarás bien -

Bueno, se que muchas me querrán matarme (sí es que alguna sigue leyendo esto, y lo entiendo), y lo único que quiero decirles es: PERDÓN

Nos leemos en la próxima

Bye Bye


	6. Lo que es obvio y no se mira

Era un día como cualquiera en el pequeño pueblo de one piece, como siempre todos en sus trabajos.

Luffy se había dado cuenta de que en el bar de zoro nunca iba a conseguir el dinero que necesitaba, así que había comenzado a buscar otro trabajo.

Mientras buscaba trabajo podía ver que aunque las personas de ahí no parecían tener mucha comunicación con el resto del mundo eran muy felices. Veía a niños jugar y divertirse, personas adultas que parecían tener una paz interior que el nunca alcanzaría, también veía que había un colegio donde chicos un par de años menor a el estaban estudiando. Era un pueblo un poco pequeño y alejado, pero eso no significaba que había personas de todas las edades ahí.

Después de muchos intentos fallidos por tratar de conseguir trabajo, Luffy decidió sentarse a descansar y se sentó en una banca del parque. Veí personas iban y venían del parque mientras pensaba en que hacer, cuando de pronto se le ocurrió una idea. Se levantó de la banca y se fue corriendo a donde estaba en único que consideraba un amigo en el pueblo, zoro, cuando de pronto recibió una llamada

\- hola? - Luffy no sabía quién podía tener su teléfono, ya que Luffy le dio a muy pocas personas su número (y entre estas no estaba Law, Kid, y Killer)

\- hola Luffy - Ohh por dios el reconocía esa voz

\- quisiera que nos viéramos, se puede?

\- Buenas noches, tiene reservacion o alguien lo espera alguien? - preguntó la mujer

\- Alguien me espera - dijo el chico pelinegro, la señorita lo gió hasta la mesa donde se encontró con otro chico

\- hola Luffy, me alegro poder verte de nuevo, y agradezco que hayas venido de otra cuidad para verme -

\- que te pasa? Últimamente estas callado, y tú no eres así, dime te pasa algo grave? - pregunto un chico rubio

\- me prometes que sí te digo, no dejaras de ser mi amigo? - pregunto un muchacho pelirrojo

\- por favor, somos amigos, no importa lo que digas te apoyaré - dijo el chico rubio

\- ok, veras estaba pensando en darle una oportunidad a Law - dijo el pelirrojo un poco inseguro

\- ¡¿QUE?! ¿Estas loco?... un momento...¿planeas dejarme? - grito Killer

\- jajajajaja sí, tal vez estoy loco. te recuerdo que nunca salimos de verdad. y además por eso te lo digo quiero tú opinión - dijo Kid mirando hacia el techo

\- ahhh sí, nunca salimos de verdad - dijo Killer un poco triste - pues ¿que quieres que te diga? - pregunto Killer confundido

\- la verdad - respondió Kid con la mirada pérdida,sin haber siquiera notado la oración anterior de Killer

\- ahhh - suspiro - pienso que no, Law es un chico que cree que sabe lo que quiere, pero no es así, lo que el quiere y necesita es a alguien que le traiga felicidad y tranquilidad a su vida, Law es un chico que siempre estuvo acostumbrado a estar sólo, y en el momento en el que alguien le ofrece estar con el sin abandonarlo entonces aleja a esa persona - dijo Killer serio

\- entonces ¿tú insinúas que el debería estar con Luffy? - pregunto Kid mirando a los ojos de Killer

\- yo sólo dije que necesitaba felicidad, tranquilidad y alguien que lo acompañe apesar de que sepa como ha sido su vida - dijo Killer más tranquilo

\- no se que tratas de decirme - dijo Kid confundido

\- intenta descubrirlo, mientras tanto, tengo algo que hacer, adiós - dijo Killer mientras salía por la puerta

\- me pregunto porque simplemente no lo buscas o lo llamas y le dices "te extraño, vuelve, nunca te dije que te amaba" - dijo un chico rubio alado de una cama donde se encontraba acostado un chico deprimido.

\- PORQUE NO LO AMO, entiendelo killer - dijo el chico deprimido

\- entonces porque estas triste? - pregunto Killer escéptico

\- porque perdí a mi mejor amigo - dijo Law como sí fuera lo más obvio del mundo

\- pensé que Kid era tú mejor amigo - dijo Killer esperando una respuesta

\- lo iba a mencionar pero luego no quería que te pusieras celoso - respondió Law divertido

\- ¿sigues pensando que estoy enamorado de el? - pregunto Killer un poco irritado

\- pues no me explico como pudieron ser "novios" tanto tiempo, basarse, abrazarse y que no desarrolles ningún tipo de afecto hacia él - dijo Law contraatacando

\- pues no, no siento ningún tipo de amor romántico hacia él, pero igual,estas rodeado de personas, qué te afecta una menos? - preguntó Killer indagando

\- Luffy era mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi consejero, mi acompañante, mi...- Law fue interrumpido por Killer

\- tú novio, tú pareja y probablemente el amor de tú vida - dijo Killer saliendo del cuarto para dirigirse a la cocina

\- ahhhhhh - suspiro Law - ¿donde está Kid? - preguntó Law tratando de cambiar de tema

\- tenía clases, entonces vine yo para saber que haces con tú vida - respondió Killer mirando que tenía Law en el refrigerador

\- no exageres, no me corto las venas, ni me drogo. Hago lo mismo de siempre - dijo Law calmado

\- con la diferencia que pasabas tú tiempo libre con Luffy, no aquí lamentando la pérdida de tú "mejor amigo" - dijo Killer entrando al cuarto de nuevo

\- y a ti que te importa lo que hago en mi tiempo libre? - preguntó Law poniendo una almohada en su cara

\- te confundes mi querido Law, a me importa, al que le importa es a Kid, aunque sigo sin saber porque las personas se fijan en ti - dijo Killer comiendo una manzana

\- a que te refieres? - preguntó Law sin entender

\- es que Kid se fijó en ti, sabiendo todo de ti; y Luffy a pesar de todo lo que le hacías y todo lo que le contabas, el se fijó más y más en ti, no lo comprendo. Law eres mi amigo, pero sí te soy sincero aparte de que eres guapo no se que más tienes - dijo Killer comiendo una manzana

\- viniste para bajarme el autoestima o para ser buen amigo? - preguntó Law sin querer saber la respuesta

\- jejeje ambos - respondiendo a su pregunta

\- eres un idiota, dime la verdad, tú no hubieras venido aquí sí no necesitaras algo - dijo Law intentando indagar un poco, mientras se quitaba la almohada de la cara

\- me atrapaste ¿quieres escuchar una propuesta interesante? - pregunto Killer sentándose encima de Law con una sonrisa muy...particular.

\- de que se trata? - preguntó Law intrigado

Merry Christmas everyone, sí hay alguien que aún sigue leyendo este fic, pues aquí les va un regalito :3

FELIZ NAVIDAD a todos y también feliz año nuevo :)


	7. Merry Christmas

Ya había pasado unos meses desde que Luffy había dejado a Law para irse de la ciudad, poco a poco se acercaba la época que todos (o por lo menos la mayoría) amaba "la navidad", todos estaban de aquí para ayá comprando cosas y arreglando lugares, y mientras tanto Luffy estaba pensando en que hacer, con quién pasar no sabía que hacer y estaba preocupado.

Luffy había llegado a la conclusión de pasar la navidad sólo en el reducido espacio que el trató de llamarlo hogar, mientras el estaba preparando las cosas para el día siguiente (que iba a ser la víspera de navidad) recibió un mensaje de Zoro diciéndole que habían cambiado los planes y que el tenía que trabajar el 24 en el turno de noche.

El primer pensamiento que tubo Luffy fue: "Perfecto, no tenía mejores planes que el de ir a un bar el 24 y pasar con borrachos esa noche" luego se dijo sí mismo que talvez era mejor así. Luffy en la noche del 23 se preguntó sí esque Law estaba bien o sí siquiera estaba pensando en el. también pensaba en Kid y en Killer sus amigos, en sus hermanos, en sus padres. Y llegó un momento energía el que recordó la primera navidad con Law:

°~°~° _FLASH BACK_ °~°~°

Ya había pasado 8 meses desde que se había vuelto amigo de esos tres chicos que apesar de que sólo querían pelea eran buenos con el. Ya se estaba acercando la navidad y Luffy estaba preocupado porque no quería pasar navidad con su familia, ellos en esas épocas lo trataban más como un esclavo que como hijo, pero lamentablemente ya no tenía opción, el no tenía amigos que lo quisieran tanto como para invitarlo ese día.

Mientras Luffy estaba pensando en eso había recibido una llamada, cogió su celular y contestó:

\- hola? - y sin eaperarselo hablo el

\- hola? Luffy? Ahhhh hola veras, no tengo mucho tiempo así que iré al grano, quisiera pasar contigo el 24, por eso te espero ese día a las 8pm en el parque en el centro ¿de acuerdo? Ok adiós - habló Law tan rápido que no dio tiempo a que Luffy contestará, aunque de todas formas el no iba a rechazar su oferta, luego pensó " voy a pasar navidad con el, oh dios mío ", Luffy no iba a negar que ya para esos momentos lo que sentía por Law era sólo atracción, lo que el sentía era otra cosa, por eso se alegro en exceso.

Así pasó la semana, hasta que Luffy el 24 en la tarde estaba arreglando sus cosas para irse con Law, pero notó que no tenía ropa para ir, y luego sintió que algo le cayó en la cabeza, cuando vio que era un pantalón y una camiseta

\- esas ropas son asquerosas, no las queremos, y como tú eres el basurero de la casa, entonces quedatelos - terminaron de decir Ace y Sabo, para luego irse del lugar, Luffy revisó las prendas y vio que eran nuevas y de su talla, entonces en un susurro respondió

\- gracias, muchas gracias -

Ya con todo listo para irse ( su familia no necesitaba nada más, tenía su ropa, tenía su celular, y misteriosamente había aparecido dinero en su cama) revisó su celular y vio que tenía un mensaje que llegó ese día en la mañana, que decía " Luffy veras de último momento Kid me invitó a pasar navidad sólo con el, tú sabes que me gusta, así que se que lo entederas "

Luffy con el corazón destrozado decidió que aunque no pudiera estar con Law, debía irse de su casa, así que se fue del lugar, mientras caminaba sin rumbo termino por llegar al parque en el centro, miro la hora y eran las 8:15, se sentó en un banco que había en el lugar y mientras estaba llorando decidió que era momento de irse, y mientras se iba escuchó a alguien gritar su nombre, el se dio la vuelta y vio a Law corriendo hacia el, Luffy sintió un vuelco en su corazón y cuando Law llegó a el, Luffy le dijo:

\- no tenías que ir con Kid? - preguntó Luffy aún con un par de lágrimas

\- primero quedé contigo, además, no necesito a Kid, te tengo a ti - dijo Law

\- no me importa que te vayas con Kid, yo también abandoraria a todos por la persona que me gusta - dijo Luffy llorando, y en ese momento sintió que Law lo abrazaba

\- no fue mi intención haberte echo llorar, perdón - dijo Law arrepentido

Después de un rato de estar abrazados, Law viendo que Luffy estaba más tranquilo dijo:

\- oye, quieres ir a mi casa a comer? O quieres comer afuera? - preguntó Law

\- creo que afuera - dijo Luffy feliz de que Law estuviera ahí con el

Después de haber cenado, Law le llevó a su casa, y entre charlas, risas y películas, no se habían dado cuenta que ya eran las 12:08 de la noche

\- feliz navidad Luffy - dijo Law acercándose lentamente a Luffy

\- feliz navidad Law - dijo Luffy imitando la acción del otro. Y cuando ya estaban cerca, Law termino con el reducido espacio que estaba entre ellos, mientras los dos estaban besándose se estaban quitando la ropa, y dirigiendose al cuarto de Law.

Ya para la mañana siguiente ellos estaban desnudos en la cama, desde ese momento Luffy se dio cuenta de que amaba a Law con todo y sus virtudes y defectos.

°~°~° _FIN DEL FLASH BACK_ °~°~°

Luffy añoraba ese recuerdo, entre otros recuerdos que pasaban por su cabeza, se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente preparó todo para no tener problemas. Luffy había salido a caminar toda la tarde, Y para cuando cayó la noche el se estaba dirigiendo al bar donde se supone que iba a pasar la noche, cuando entró vio que todo estaba vacío, entró a la parte trasera y vio a todos saludandolo

\- al fin llegas, ven, siéntate que la comida se enfria - Luffy se había dado cuenta de que ellos le habían mentido para que sea una sorpresa, el agradeció ese gesto y se sentó en la mesa y pasó toda la noche con ellos.

Ya cuando eran las 3:47 am todos decidieron ir a sus casas, Luffy estaba feliz por lo que había pasado, y cuando llegó a su casa vio un árbol de navidad mediano, decorado y alado de este habían muchos regalos envueltos, cada uno con nombre y entre ellos encontró los nombres de: Ace, Sabo, Kid, Killer, pero no encontró el de Law, más el último regalo estaba sin nombre, Luffy pensó que tal vez un descuidado no puso su nombre en el, ese regalo era lo que el siempre había querido pero nadie lo sabía, una esfera de cristal que al moverla había nieve, Luffy contento y cansado se fue a su cama y se fue preguntándose como habían logrado hacer eso sus amigos. O mejor dicho, quién sabía su ubicación.

Holiss, otra vez yo, y les dejó otro capitulo, tranquis, eso no fue milagro de navidad, eso será algo que influirá en la historia.

FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS

Bye Bye


	8. La primera cita

Quien diría que la vida de Luffy iba a tener tantas complicaciones, pero a la vez tantos momentos felices.

Luffy seguía sin saber quién, como, cuando, o porque habían aparecido esos regalos en la casa de él, pero pensó que había sido obra de sus amigos, que querían animarlo y por eso mintieron así, pero no importaba si eso había sido, porque a el eso le dio fuerzas para seguir.

El día siguiente a navidad, Luffy salió de su casa para buscar un trabajo que lo pudiera ayudar, porque para ser sinceros, el trabajo en el bar no le ayudaba nada. Estuvo buscando y buscando, pero nada aparecía, hasta que encontró un lugar interesante, era un lugar de mensajería.

\- Buenos días, vi en el letrero de afuera, que necesitan a alguien - dijo Luffy lo más tranquilo que podía sonar

\- Esta usted en lo correcto, pero no creo que usted quiera el trabajo – respondió la señora mirando seriamente al moreno

\- Necesito un trabajo, no importa cuál sea – dijo Luffy dejando en claro que estaba desesperado

\- El trabajo se trata de irte dos días de la ciudad para entregar cartas, paquetes, etc. A distintos pueblos o ciudades – aclaro la señora

\- No entiendo – respondió Luffy con honestidad

\- Vera, nosotros le damos a usted un costal con lo que se enviara, y lo justo de dinero, y usted tendrá que ver los nombres de las bolsas, e ir a la ciudad o pueblo destinado, como por ejemplo, nosotros le damos el costal, usted lo abre y ve a hay 5 bolsas, y cada bolsa dice el nombre de un pueblo, entonces tendrás que ir a ese pueblo o ciudad, y entregar este paquete al local de mensajería de ahí. Entendiste? – pregunto la señora

\- Si, entiendo, y acepto – dijo Luffy decidido, porque el necesitaba el dinero

\- Habla usted enserio? – volvió a preguntar la señora con semblante de asombro

\- Si, dígame cuando y comienzo a trabajar – sentencio Luffy feliz

\- Ok, venga mañana y le indicaremos a donde ira – dijo la señora incrédula

\- Muchas gracias – dijo Luffy feliz de haber podido encontrar trabajo, sin saber que eso cambiaría su vida de una forma drástica

Law estaba acostado en la cama, pensando en la oferta de Killer, era tentadora, pero a la vez era peligrosa, y mientras Law pensaba que tal vez si debería aceptar sonó su puerta

Law fue a la puerta y vio a Kid parado enfrente a ella

\- Que quieres? – pregunto Law nada amable

\- Que malo eres conmigo deberías tratarme mejor, pero bueno, veras, no se si te acuerdas, o porque estas tan estancado en Luffy que ni recordaste esto, pero mañana será el cumpleaños de Killer, y todos nos vamos a reunir en el parque de enies lobby para celebrarlo, te esperamos, así que tienes que venir – y sin previo aviso se marchó del departamento dejando a Law confundido.

Law cuando proceso todo lo dicho por Kid, volvió a su cuarto, se recostó en la cama y pensó en dos palabras que dijo Kid

\- Enies Lobby eh? – dijo Law cerrando los ojos y pensando en uno de los recuerdos más felices que recuerda haber tenido en su vida

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ _FLASH BACK_ ^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Law se había despertado temprano esa mañana porque tenía un compromiso importante, y a diferencia de otras veces como cuando quedaba con Kid, cuando había cena familiar, bodas, cumpleaños, etc. Law siempre llegaba elegantemente TARDE. Esa mañana era especialmente fría, porque en la noche había llovido. Law quería estar preparado por si acaso pasará algo por que de seguro habían charcos de lodo por todas partes

Pero esta vez Law quería que fuera diferente quería llegar temprano, por eso a pesar de que su compromiso era a las 3 de la tarde él se levantó a las 6:00 am, no solo que quería llegar temprano, sino que también quería que todo fuera perfecto. De ducho, se cambió de ropa, se aseguró de que su habitación este totalmente ordenada, limpio un poco la casa (la casa de Law siempre estaba limpia, por eso no había que arreglar mucho), cogió una maleta pequeña donde guardo cosas importantes, como una chompa, mentas, un paraguas, dinero, sus llaves.

Y para cuando acabo de prepararlo todo eran las 12:58 am, salió de la casa y se dirigió hacia el parque de Enies Lobby, ahí había un restaurante carísimo donde había hecho una reservación. De su casa hacia ese parque se hacia 40 minutos, por eso cuando llego eran 1:38 pm. Estuvo esperando en la mitad del parque por 1 hora con 25 minutos hasta que alguien se había acercado a él y le arranco el celular que tenía en las manos. Law corrió detrás del ladrón, si bien no le importaba el celular, ahí tenía ciertas fotos que le importaban mucho, y no tenía respaldo de ellas. Corrió y corrió, pero nunca le pudo alcanzar, y cuando se rindió vio su reloj de mano y vio que eran las 3:13 pm y estaba lejos del lugar, corrió y corrió, y para cuando llego eran las 3:23

Cuando llego vio a la razón de todo su esfuerzo parada en el lugar del encuentro, esperando, Law estaba frustrado, porque no quería que pasara eso, él quería llegar primero, porque era una ocasión especial, era su primera cita con:

\- Hola Luffy, perdón por hacerte esperar tanto – dijo Law sabiendo que aunque Luffy lo iba a perdonar, no había escusa que valga

\- Hola Law, no importa, recién acabo de llegar – dijo Luffy con una sonrisa, aunque se le notaba la mentira

\- Ahhhh – suspiro – quieres ir a comer algo? – pregunto Law resignado, después de todo iba a ser su primera cita después de lo ocurrido en navidad

\- Claro, pero me olvide de mi monedero, haci que si me acompañas a mi casa podremos ir a comer – dijo Luffy mucho más tranquilo, se le notaba tenso

\- No te preocupes yo pago todo, va por mi cuenta, después de todo, cuando yo me olvido mi almuerzo, tu me das del tuyo – dijo Law tratando de sonar caballeroso

\- C-claro – dijo Luffy muy tenso

Todo el trayecto hacia el restaurante fue silencioso, porque Luffy estaba tenso, y Law en cambio recién notaba que Luffy se veía ese día peculiarmente….encantador

Cuando llegaron al restaurante vieron que había una larga cola para aquellos que esperaban tener suerte de que alguien cancelara su reservación y haya mesa disponible

\- Tienen reservación? – pregunto el señor con cara de amargado –

\- Si, búsquela con el nombre de "Trafalgar Law" – dijo Law con semblante elegante, mientras tanto, Luffy estaba asombrado de que el haya hecho reservaciones

\- Aquí no hay ningún Trafalgar Law, disculpe, pero si quiere una mesa, tiene que hacer fila – dijo el señor que parecía irritado

\- Qué? Tiene que buscar bien, yo le hice la reservación – dijo Law enojado

\- Pues no hay, señor no arme problema y lárguese – dijo el señor mucho más enojado

\- Law no hay problema, podemos ir a otro lugar – dijo Luffy intentando calmar a Law y que no haya problemas

Una vez afuera, Law paso un rato intentando calmarse, y cuando lo logro llevo a luffy a comer hamburguesas, no había más sitios de comida en ese lugar, y parecía que a Luffy le gustaban. Salieron del lugar y mientras caminaban, hablaban de temas sin sentido, hasta que paso un carro y mancho a Law con un charco de lodo que había en el suelo. Ya para este momento Law había pensado que el mundo conspiro en su contra ese día, luffy no hizo más que tranquilizar a law y llevárselo a su casa, le quito la ropa, y lo ayudo a limpiarse y cuando salieron de la ducha noto que Law tenía cara de querer llorar

\- Solo estas con lodo, no llores – dijo Law intentando bromear con el

\- Es que no lo entiendes, me levante temprano para no dejarte esperando, y llegue tarde, hice reservaciones para que puedas comer bien, y no me tienen en la lista, me vestí muy bien y pasa esto, el mundo no quiere estar a mi favor hoy, yo quería que todo fuera perfecto – dijo Law desahogándose con Luffy

\- No necesito que todo sea perfecto, solo te necesito a ti – dijo Luffy acercándose a law para besarlo.

Los dos despertaron cuando era de noche y estaban desnudos, si, es verdad que a él le salió todo mal, pero gracias a eso entendió algo, Luffy iba a estar siempre ahí para el

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ _ FIN DEL FLASH BACK _ ^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Recordaba ese día con cariño, porque había sido su primera cita con Luffy. Si es verdad que Law no amaba a Luffy, este le tenía mucho cariño, y sin él, se sentía vacío.

Law decidió que tal vez era mejor ir al cumpleaños de Killer, porque de otra manera seguiría pensando en el amigo que perdió. Aunque después del día de mañana, Law se iba a dar cuenta de otras cosas.

Hola a todos, si sé que como no había actualizado en 1 año los últimos 3 capítulos que he sacado (los dos anteriores y este) no iba a leer mucha gente, y hasta tal vez las personas que habían leído este fic lo han abandonado, pero seguiré escribiendo por si acaso hay alguien que ha seguido este fic todo este tiempo y aun lo lee, intentare actualizar un capitulo antes de año nuevo.

Bye Bye


	9. Aunque duela

La vida cada día se hacía más interesante para Killer, el veía como Law sufría porque ya no estaba Luffy, como Kid sufría al ver a su mejor amigo sufrir, y por último, el veía a Luffy sufrir por su amado Law.

Hace unas semanas había visto a Luffy, él había sido el único de todos que había conseguido el número de Luffy, porque personas como sus padres o hermanos no lo tenían, pero él lo consiguió debido a que se había ganado la confianza de Luffy, y como no, porque a diferencia de lo que las personas creían, él era el que le abría los brazos para que Luffy pueda llorar con toda confianza, Luffy usualmente solía llorar por Law, por no poder ser como Kid, por su familia, por el colegio, entre otras cosas.

Todos creían tantas cosas de ese grupo de amigos, pero ninguna era cierta, solo Killer era el que sabía todo lo que pasaba con cada uno: Luffy enamorado de Law, Kid enamorado de Luffy, Law "enamorado" de Kid, y por último que él estaba enamorado de Kid. También sabía que Law consideraba su mejor amigo a Luffy, Kid a él, y Luffy a él.

Killer recordaba todo desde la perspectiva de él, desde que conoció a Kid, cuando conocieron a Law, hasta ese preciso momento donde este sufría un conflicto emocional.

Pero, es mejor iniciar desde el principio

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ FLASH BACK ~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

NARRACION DE KILLER

Todo comenzó cuando era pequeño tenía 7 años, mi familia siempre fue rica, y mis padres eran como los de cualquier otro chico; a veces me reclamaban, me exasperaban, pero al final siempre los quería.

Un día les pedí a mis padres que me dejaran ir al parque, y me habían dicho que no, pero una sirvienta de ahí (que les había servido a mis padres mucho antes de que yo naciera) me ayudo a que mis padres no se dieran cuenta que me escape y me fui a jugar, cuando llegue al parque, me puse a jugar en los columpios, y después de unos 5 minutos sentí como me caía a de los columpios.

Habían sido unos niños de ahí que se creían mejor que todos, un par de veces que me había cruzado con ellos me habían dicho que seguramente yo mentía acerca de mis padres eran ricos, ya que yo no usaba ropa cara, ni nueva, pero ellos no entendían que una cosa era que mis padres eran ricos, y otra era que a mí me gustaran las cosas caras y extravagantes. Como sea, esos niños me comenzaron a molestar y a empujar, hasta que me caí y me raspe la rodilla (suena tonto pero a un niño de 7 años como yo, era una herida de guerra).

Después de eso, un niño pelirrojo apareció con un palo y ahuyentó a los otros niños, me había extendido su mano para ayudar a levantarme

\- Esos niños son molestos, ¿estás bien? – pregunto ese niño pelirrojo

\- Si, muchas gracias. Me llamo Killer y tú? – pregunte ilusionado que por fin iba a tener un amigo

\- Me llamo Kid, quieres ser mi amigo? – pregunto Kid con una sonrisa

\- Si – respondí igual con una sonrisa

Y así inicie una amistad con Kid, lo sé, es muy simple, pero cuando eres niño no es tan complicado hacer amigos.

6 AÑOS DESPUES

Era un hermoso día lluvioso, Kid y yo estábamos dirigiéndonos a clases, era el primer día de clases, por lo cual no queríamos llegar tarde. Cuando llegamos al salón no había llegado el profesor, y Kid y yo nos aliviamos. Nos sentamos en los asientos de atrás, y vimos que había un chico muy raro, que estaba despeinado, y tenía unas ojeras muy grandes. Kid como siempre quiso ir a hablarle al bicho raro, pero en ese momento llego el profesor y no pudo hacerlo.

El profesor se presentó y nos dijo que como primera actividad del día íbamos a poner en un papel el nombre de la persona que nos gustaba y que lo describiéramos. Me pareció una actividad rara, pero daba igual en ese momento. Yo puse el nombre de Kid, porque me había comenzado a gustar a los 12 años y él ni se había dado cuenta. Al pasar el rato me di cuenta de que Kid no puso nada en la hoja, al parecer nadie le gustaba, eso era bueno porque así tendría una oportunidad, pero a la vez era malo porque significaba que el aún no se había fijado en mí.

Un par de días después Kid se comenzó a hacer amigo de ese chico, y como vio que me estaba quedando solo me presento a ese chico que se llamaba "Trafalgar Law", y poco a poco sin darme cuenta los tres éramos amigos inseparables.

Hasta que a los 15 me di cuenta de que a Law le comenzó a gustar Kid, eso me destrozo, porque para mi Law era como mi hermano, no podía decirle mal amigo porque nunca le dije a nadie que me gustaba, pero tampoco podía quedarme sin hacer nada, llevaba 3 años enamorado de Kid, no me agradaba la idea de que el venga y me trate de hacer competencia. Al final después de estar pensando en tantas cosas decidí algo: dejar que Law se quede con Kid. Si, era verdad que yo estaba más tiempo enamorado de él, pero según mi perspectiva, pensaba que era mejor si solo dejaba que mis dos mejores amigos sean felices.

Ya resignado a que tenía que ver a los dos juntos paso algo que no me esperaba

1 AÑO DESPUES

Mis padres me llamaron diciendo que tengo que ir a la casa porque tenían una noticia importante que darme. Yo temeroso de saber cuál era, lleve conmigo a Kid, para que pudiera apoyarme si era algo muy malo.

Resulto que mis padres me habían estado buscando una chica rica para casarme con ella, pero yo no quería casarme con alguien solo porque me obligaban, luego paso algo que no creía que iba a pasar nunca. Kid estaba enojado por lo que dijeron mis padres (porque su mejor amigo era obligado a casarse con alguien desconocido) y sin pensar muy bien en las consecuencias de sus actos dijo que los dos estábamos saliendo y que éramos novios desde hace 2 años. Mis padres avergonzados de su actitud pidieron disculpas y dieron sus bendiciones para nuestra relación, pero Kid y yo habíamos escuchado una conversación secreta de ambos diciendo que si yo seguía viviendo ahí, pero terminaba con Kid, me iban a obligar casarme con ella. Por eso Kid y yo habíamos acordado fingir ser novios hasta que yo pueda irme de mi casa.

Un mes después conocí al que iba a ser mi mejor amigo y a la vez mi peor pesadilla. Monkey D. Luffy el chico que iba a escucharme, y yo a él, pero el chico que sin darse cuenta enamoro a Kid, sin duda fue el peor día de mi vida cuando Kid vino a mi casa con una sonrisa diciéndome que por primera vez le gustaba alguien, y que estaba enamorado. Yo solo tuve que quedarme en silencio y seguir fingiendo que él y yo solo éramos amigos.

Esa misma noche el me conto que desde hace tiempo estaba enamorado de esa persona, pero que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con esa persona hasta el día en el que Law se metió con esos tipos y pelearon y apareció esa persona para ayudar a Law.

Un dia obscuro en mi vida fue cuando Luffy y Law anunciaron que eran novios. Ese día Kid vino a mi casa llorando diciendo que no le parecía justo que Law comenzara a salir con Luffy, si él le había visto antes en el colegio y que se había enamorado antes de e, que Law recién lo conocía.

Ese día para poder calmar a Kid le di un poco de licor y mientras hablábamos se desahogaba, yo le dije que tenía que irse a dormir. Lo lleve a mi cuarto para que pueda acostarse y dormir, pero nos tropezamos y caímos al suelo en medio del cuarto. Esa noche Kid se desahogó teniendo sexo conmigo.

Aún recuerdo el día siguiente. Él se despertó y me miro, y me dijo

"lo lamento Killer esto fue un error nunca debimos hacerlo, entiéndelo fue un momento de desahogo"

Después de eso agarro sus cosas y se fue. Yo solo me tape la boca y llore como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sentía que me habían usado como si fuera un trapo, había destrozado mi corazón y mi alma. Desde ese día me di cuenta que aunque yo lo intentara e intentara nunca iba a poder ser lo que él quería, que solo iba a poder ser su amigo. De vez en cuando en las noches Luffy venía a mi casa y lloraba con él, le contaba todo, menos que Kid estaba enamorado de el.

Cuando Luffy se marchó (sabia decisión) me quede sin nadie para desahogarme, veo como Law se la pasaba todo el tiempo pensativo, como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de su vida. Kid se la pasa todo el día tratando de ver cómo encuentra a Luffy, al principio Kid pensó en que tal vez Law y Luffy deberían reconciliarse, pero luego se dio cuenta que Law no merecía a Luffy. Sinceramente me parecía injusto que yo queriendo tanto a Kid, él se fijara en alguien más. Llegue a la conclusión de que si tenía una oportunidad para que Law y Luffy estuvieran juntos, la tomaría, yo quiero mucho a Kid. Si yo tuviera la oportunidad de arruinar todo entre Kid y Luffy, la tomaría

Hace un tiempo atrás yo cite a Luffy a comer en un restaurante que estaba en otra ciudad, el acepto gustoso, en el restaurante hablamos de muchas cosas:

\- Y dime, en donde vives ahora? – pregunte curioso de saber en dónde vivía ahora

\- Pues vivió en un pueblo muy apartado de aquí, llamado One Piece – dijo Luffy comiendo un poco de carne

\- Ya veo, y tienes algún amigo? – pregunte queriendo que la respuesta fuera negativa, porque aunque suene egoísta, yo quería que Luffy solo fuera mi amigo

\- Pues se podría decir que si, aunque aún no los conozco lo suficiente, y tú? Como has estado? – pregunto Luffy sabiendo que yo solo podía hablar con el

\- Pues la verdad es que desde que te fuiste las cosas han cambiado mucho – dije la verdad, el que él se fuera represento un gran cambio en muchos

\- Como qué? – pregunto Luffy, yo sabía que él quería escuchar que Law estaba destrozado sin él, solo tenía que decir un par de palabras y ellos estarían juntos, y Kid vendría a mi

\- Pues para empezar tus hermanos se fueron de casa a vivir los dos solos – sabía que en ese momento tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad que quería – y Kid te extraña mucho, él te está buscando, creo que de verdad te ama, deberías considerarlo – no sabía porque pero dije eso con la mayor sinceridad del mundo, arruine la única oportunidad que tenia

\- Enserio? – pregunto Luffy sonriendo de una manera un poco rara, tal vez a Luffy le guste un poco Kid

~^~^~^~^~^~ FIN DEL FLASH BACK ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

Como sea, ese día hice lo que tenía que hacer, que era ayudar a que la persona que amo pueda ser feliz, aunque no porque hice lo correcto significa que dejo de sentir esa opresión en mi pecho por saber que no podre ser feliz con Kid

A decir verdad tal vez yo debería hacer lo mismo que Luffy, irme de aquí y nunca volver. Tal vez yo no este destinado a estar con él, y sea Luffy, después de todo se complementan bien.

Ahora tengo que decidir si decirle a Kid que hable con Luffy y que parece que Luffy le quiere a el, y arriesgarme a que el me odie por ocultarle ese tipo de cosas, y que se vaya a buscar a Luffy

O dejar que Kid le dé una oportunidad a Law y que ambos se destruyan poco a poco en una relación que no durara, y que me destroce poco a poco por saber que ellos dos están juntos?

Ustedes que dicen?

Hola a todos, bueno aquí les va un capitulo algo diferente

No solo porque aquí solo se habla de Killer y Kid

Sino también porque aquí ustedes pueden decidir si Killer le dice a Kid o no le dice

Ustedes que harían en esa situación?

Bye Bye


	10. Cuando nos volvemos a ver

**NARRACION DE LAW**

Según lo que me dijo Kid en un mensaje, la hora, al parecer ahora nos encontraríamos a las 12:00 pm, yo no tenía ningún problema.

Como siempre me levante tarde, pero no importaba, me cambie de ropa, se lave la boca, tome dinero, mis llaves, y mi celular, y salí de mi casa rumbo al parque en el que acordamos quedarnos. Cuando llegue vi que era el último en llegar, caminamos un rato y tonteamos, al final decidimos que como era invierno, era perfecto ir a la pista de patinaje cerca de ahí, pasamos un par de horas ahí. Vi como Killer estaba enseñándole a patinar a Kid, yo por mi parte estaba patinando solo, no quería ver a esos dos juntos, que si bien sabía que no eran pareja parecían una y eso le fastidiaba un poco.

Luego de dos horas salimos de ahí, y mientras caminábamos para decir que íbamos a comer ese día, vi algo que no iba a olvidar.

Vi a Luffy con un chico peliverde hablando y sonriendo. Sin pensarlo dos veces grite su nombre y fui corriendo hacia donde estaba el.

**FIN DE LA NARRACION DE LAW**

~^~^~^~^~^~^~ HORAS ANTES EN OTRO LUGAR ~^~^~^~^~^~^~

\- Ok veras Luffy, decidimos que solo porque eres nuevo vamos a comenzar por algo sencillo, vas a ir a esta ciudad y vas a entregar esto, de acuerdo? – pregunto la señora a Luffy

\- Ok, solo voy entrego el paquete, hago que firmen en ese lugar, vuelvo y le muestro la firma, con eso termino el trabajo verdad? – pregunto Luffy emocionado porque iba a ser su primer trabajo formal desde que llego al pueblo

\- Si, asegúrate de que firmen en el lugar adecuado ok? Que te vaya bien – dijo la señora un poco preocupada porque pensaba que el pelinegro no era de confianza

\- Ok, gracias - Luffy tomo la caja con las cartas y se fue del lugar

Antes de irse del pueblo a dejar las cartas Luffy miro a que ciudad se iba a ir, y cuando vio era su ciudad natal a Luffy le entro la ansiedad y fue al bar a hablar con Zoro, el bar que tenía Zoro era uno que por las mañanas y tardes era restaurante y por las noches era bar. Ósea era un bar-restaurante pero para acortar Luffy le llama bar.

Cuando entro al bar vio que Sanji estaba tomando nota de unas órdenes de comida, Nami servía unos platos de comida y Zoro estaba con Vivi en el mostrador.

\- ZOROOOOOOOOOOOO – llamo Luffy al nombrado, haciendo que este voltee a verlo

\- Que pasa Luffy? Porque estas tan agitado? – pregunto Zoro preocupado por su amigo

\- Veras, tu sabes que yo quería otro trabajo, entonces encontré uno, pero el trabajo es ir a otra ciudad a entregar las cartas y paquetes, y hoy me dieron mi primer trabajo, y es ir a la ciudad de la que vengo – explico Luffy tan rápido que el peliverde casi ni le pudo seguir el paso

\- Ohhhh que mala suerte tienes – dijo Zoro sin saber que se suponía que tenía que decir

\- No quiero ir, pero necesito el dinero – expuso su problema el pelinegro

\- Mmmmm y si voy contigo? Entonces ya no estarás solo – propuso Zoro con una sonrisa

\- Enserio? Lo harías por mí? – pregunto Luffy algo incrédulo

\- Claro, haría eso y más – dijo Zoro caminando y estar de frente con el pequeño inocente

\- Muchas gracias, TE QUIERO TANTO – dijo Luffy saltando encima del peliverde para abrazarlo, ante esto Zoro solo correspondió el abrazo sonrojándose un poco. Todo esto ocurrió ante la atenta mirada de Sanji, que al mirar esto no solo se puso celoso, también le dio mucha tristeza

Luffy y Zoro emprendieron viaje a la ciudad de Luffy, duro un par de horas en tren, en ese par de horas hablaban de muchas cosas, una vez que llegaron a la cuidad Luffy le enseñaba cosas a Zoro, y este atentamente le escuchaba. Entre risas, bromas y charlas, llegaron al lugar de entrega.

Una vez terminado su trabajo, estos decidieron que era una buena hora para comer algo, y mientras caminaban sin sentido por las calles hasta que llegaron a un parque

\- Y este lugar como se llama? – pregunto Zoro curioso

\- Este es el parque de Enies Lobby – al momento en el que Luffy dijo ese nombre se le vinieron tantos recuerdos de la primera cita que tuvo con Law, Luffy estaba recordando esos momentos con nostalgia cuando una voz le hizo volver a la realidad

\- Oye Luffy estas bien? – pregunto Zoro muy preocupado

\- Si, muy bien, solo recordé algo molesto – respondió Luffy sonriendo

\- Ok – dijo Zoro no muy convencido. Los dos siguieron caminando y charlando sobre cosas, Luffy le contaba unas anécdotas divertidas, ocasionando que ambos se rieran a cada rato, hasta que Luffy dejo de reír de repente por algo que escucho

\- ¡LUFFY! – el grito fue tan estrepitoso que Luffy que este pudo reconocer, a voz muy fácilmente, volteo a ver atrás y vio que era Law que estaba corriendo hacia él, eso por un momento le recordó a su primera cita, cuando él estaba pensando que Law ya no iba a llegar y llego corriendo hacia el gritando su nombre.

Pero Luffy ya no era tan tonto como para ir y volver a la mentira, tomo de la mano a Zoro, que no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, y corrió hacia donde pudo.

Cuando ya se estaba cansando se escondió en un callejón junto a Zoro, se quedaron un rato callados hasta que escucharon la voz de Law gritando "LUFFY DONDE ESTAS?"

**NARRACION DE ZORO **

Yo no sabía que era lo que estaba parando, cuando m e di cuenta estaba en un callejón con Luffy tapándome la boca mientras nos escondíamos de alguien. Cuando note que la mano de Luffy estaba bajando decidí preguntarle qué estaba pasando, pero sentí como él apoyaba su cabeza en mi pecho, cuando baje la mirada me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, yo solo atine a abrazarlo, luego de un rato no pudimos estar más de pie y nos sentamos en ese suelo sucio, y permanecimos haci por una hora, en esa hora Luffy no dejaba de llorar y yo no dejaba de tener un solo pensamiento en mi cabeza

"QUISIERA SER YO LA RAZON DEL LLANTO DE LUFFY"

No sabía porque tenía ese pensamiento, yo ya tenía novio y era Sanji, pero no podía evitar sentirme destruido por sentir como mi camiseta se mojaba por las lágrimas de Luffy por otro chico

**FIN DE LA NARRACION DE ZORO**

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ EN OTRO LUGAR ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

**NARRACION DE LAW**

Lo sabía ese era MI Luffy, estaba con otro chico, pero eso no me importaba, después de tantos meses sin el…..al fin lo había vuelto a ver

Luffy se volteo y mi miro, por un momento vi una pequeña sonrisa pero eso duro menos de un segundo, porque después me miro con dolor, tomo la mano del chico con el que estaba y se fueron corriendo, yo solo pude seguirlos, pero en un momento no pude ver por dónde iban y los perdí de vista, busque y busque, pero no los veía, fue entonces cuando me desplome en el suelo sin saber que hacer. Solo pude pensar en ese momento

"Luffy vuelve, te necesito, por favor vuelve"

Hola, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, como este capítulo fue muy largo, lo dividí en dos, haci que verán que en un par de horas estará el otro capitulo

¿Qué piensan de Zoro? ¿si ustedes estuvieran en esa situación que harían?

Pues yo creo que me haría bolita y lloraría

Si hay alguna falta ortográfica discúlpenme

muchas gracias a Luurin, iba a dejar esta historia porque pensaba que ya nadie la leía, pero por ti la seguiré subiendo

Bye Bye


	11. Pensamientos

Ese día iba a ser especial, la vida de algunas personas estaba por cambiar solo por una simple decisión que Killer había tomado: decirle a Kid que hablo con Luffy. Ya había pasado 2 semanas desde el cumpleaños de Killer.

**NARRACION DE KILLER **

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde mi cumpleaños, este fue uno de los más divertidos, y de los más tristes a la vez. Ese cumpleaños fue donde, me di cuenta de cuanto estaba Kid enamorado de Luffy, y caí en cuenta de cuanto estaba yo enamorado de Kid

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ _**FLASH BACK**_ ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Después de salir de la pista de hielo escuchamos a Law gritar el nombre de Luffy, todos volteamos a ver, y vimos que efectivamente era Luffy, Law se fue corriendo detrás de él, mientras que Kid no reaccionaba, y cuando lo hizo, la única frase que le salió de la boca fue un: "quédate conmigo" y se fue corriendo detrás de Law en busca de Luffy.

Después de que ambos buscaran en muchos lugares, vi como Law se desplomaba en medio de la calle con una expresión seria, pero con semblante triste.

No me preocupe mucho por él, y en cambio fui a ver como estaba Kid, él estaba mucho más lejos de Law, y estaba en sentado en medio de la calle igual que Law solo que este estaba con una lagrima cayendo, me rompió el corazón verlo de esta forma.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_ ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Me di cuenta de que era muy egoísta pensar que si no le decía el paradero de Luffy tal vez Kid se podría olvidar de él y fijarse un poco en mí, pero ya me di cuenta que lo único que quiero es que sea feliz, aun así tenga que ponerlo a el por encima de mi felicidad, y por encima de la felicidad de Law

**FIN DE LA NARRACION DE KILLER**

Ese día se levantó temprano, desayuno y luego mando un mensaje a Kid diciéndole que quería verlo en su casa a las 5:30 pm. Killer antes que nada quería buscar una forma en la cual decirle a Kid que hablo con Luffy, pero sin que se enoje. Aunque en cierta forma sabía que eso iba a ser imposible, después de todo era como una traición, porque no era uno o dos días después de haberle habado, eran MESES, y aun así que hubiera sido uno o dos días, este de igual manera se enojaría por no haberlo llamado en él; momento en el que se encontró con Luffy, pero Killer rezaba porque este no se enojara más allá de una semana o dos, a lo mucho un mes

**NARRACION DE KILLER**

No iba a mentir, yo estaba MUY asustado, sabía que Kid se iba a enojar conmigo cuando supiera que hable con Luffy, que se su paradero, y que no le dije a nadie. Pero esperaba que tal vez Kid por ser mi amigo tanto tiempo, se enojara, pero al final volviera a ser mi amigo.

No quería que Kid estuviera con Luffy, no quería, no podía pensar en eso, esa idea era desagradable, era repugnante, era asquerosa, odiaba esa idea, la repulsiva idea de dejar a mi amado Kid con otra persona que no sea yo. Pero de solo pensar en que tal vez mi amado pelirrojo estaría sonriendo sinceramente con Luffy, no pude evitar sonreír. Soy egoísta, pero quisiera, desearía, anhelo, que solo sea para mí, pero entiendo que no es así, por eso solo le deseo lo mejor.

Quisiera que la vida fuera tan fácil como muestran en algunas historias de romance, que la chica se enamora del chico, y estos se declaran y terminan juntos. Pero no es así, abecés nos enamoramos de quien no nos ama. Recuerdo que siempre tuve a mis pretendientes, que me daban obsequios, cartas, me cantaban, me hacían poemas, pero yo nunca acepte a nadie por el echo de que me gustaba Kid.

Y ahora recuerdo el dicho que dice: "el precio por no amar a quien te amo, es amar a quien no te amara" Tal vez ahora este era mi castigo.

**FIN DE LA NARRACION DE KILLER**

_**3 DIAS ANTES (EN OTRO LUGAR)**_

Luffy estaba en su habitación, pensando en tantas cosas, ¿porque todo tenía que ser tan complicado?, si la vida hubiera podido ser sencilla, pues en este momento el estuviera con Law, besándose y abrazándose.

Pensaba en tantas cosas que era difícil quedarse en una, aunque ya habían pasado dos semanas desde lo ocurrido pensaba en el parque de hace días atrás, en que vio a Law, en porque Cavendish había ido desde tan lejos a decirle una mentira, porque Law fue a buscarle, como llegaron esos regalos a su casa, quien los había dejado ahí.

Eran tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, de pronto alguien entro a la habitación

\- Hola idiota, ¿aun estás pensando tonterías? – pregunto el rubio con sonrisa burlona

\- Hola Cavendish, no, no hago nada importante, pero no hablemos de mí, hablemos de ti, después de todo es lo único que sabes hacer bien – dijo el azabache contraatacando

\- Buena esa, pero dejando de lado nuestro odio, has pensado en lo que te dije, ¿o sigues sin creer en mis palabras? – pregunto Cavendish

\- Es que me parece MUY DIFICIL de creer que yo me voy de la ciudad y por arte de magia Law se siente deprimido, y que sin darse cuenta está enamorado de mi - dijo Luffy muy escéptico

\- ¿Entonces por qué otra razón vendría?, ¿porque quiero gastarte una mala broma? Ni quiero ver tu cara, no te buscaría solo para eso, ¿Por qué quiero que regreses a cualquier costo? Te odio si no lo recuerdas, ¿porque alguien me pidió que haga esto? Por favor, tú me conoces no soy tan buena persona, como para buscar a alguien que odio para hacer un favor, ¿Por qué me gusta decir mentiras? No vendría desde tan lejos a gastar mi saliva en ti. ¿entonces que podrá ser? ¡LA VERDAD! – grito furioso el rubio

\- Lo sé, no hay otra razón para que me busques desde tan lejos solo para decirme mentiras, pero entiéndeme que el ultimo recuerdo que tengo de Law es de el enojado porque sin querer bese a su mejor amigo. No digo que estés diciendo mentiras, desde tu perspectiva puede que sea verdad, pero no creo que Law me piense, me extrañe o incluso que me ame – dijo Luffy triste

\- Me da igual si quieres armar un drama tipo novela, pero no quiero ver a mi amigo de esa forma solo porque un renacuajo como tú le rompió el corazón de la forma más descarada posible, ahora solo quiero que me escuches, me quedare aquí un par de días más, y cuando me vaya te llevare conmigo te guste o no – dijo Cavendish

\- Por última vez, yo nunca le rompí el corazón a él. Y además no puedes hacer lo que quieras cuando quieras Cavendish, yo no me voy a ir de aquí solo porque tú me dices un par de mentiras bien armadas – dijo Luffy enojado

\- Eres irritante, no comprendo que vieron Law y Kid en ti – dijo Cavendish enojado porque el menor pensaba que eran mentiras

\- Y yo no entiendo que vio Bartolomeo en ti – dijo Luffy contraatacando de nuevo

\- Tu sabes bien que él no me ama y yo no lo amo – dijo Cavendish con la misma cara mostrando su enojo y odio hacia el chico

\- Corrección, tú lo amas, no te quieres declarar por miedo a ser rechazado, y Bartolomemo siente lo mismo por ti pero te niegas a creerlo porque no crees que el algún día se llegue a enamorar de ti por lo arrogante y vanidoso que eres – dijo Luffy sonriendo al final porque vio que sus palabras si tuvieron efecto en el rubio

\- ¡ERES IRRITANTE! – grito Cavendish enojado y frustrado porque en el fondo sabia que tenía razón

**NARRACION DE CAVENDISH**

Yo desde hace un año y medio soy amigo de Law, estamos en la misma facultad (la de medicina), y nos llevamos bien desde el principio, porque tanto el como yo nos tomábamos enserio el estudio mientras que otros solo entraban en la facultad de medicina porque pensaban que todo iba a ser como en las películas y series de televisión.

El siempre en la universidad me contaba sobre un chico que le sacaba de sus casillas, que se llamaba "Monkey D. Luffy", me contaba lo que hacía o decía. Nunca me dijo que clase de relación tenía con él, pero por el cariño con el que relataba esas historias, deduje que era su hermano o era su novio.

Un día por fin Law me iba a presentar al famoso Luffy, no fue muy grande mi sorpresa al enterarme que era su novio, ni tampoco su físico (Law me lo había descrito). Ese día Luffy y yo nos conocimos, y nos llevamos mal enseguida, no podía entender como un chico como ese pudo llegar a ser el novio de Law eran tan distintos. Solo era un mocoso altanero que se peleaba conmigo por todo. Al principio pensé que solo era un juguete de Law, y que este se aburriría pronto de ese mocoso. Pero luego vi una hermosa escena que me hizo darme cuenta porque estaban juntos.

Todos salimos del restaurante, y estaba lloviendo, Law le dio su chaqueta a Luffy, Luffy se negó al principio alegando que si le daba su chaqueta él se iba a enfermar, y Law respondió con un beso diciendo que si es por el entonces valía la pena enfermarse.

Ahí me di cuenta de que Law no quería a Luffy como un juguete, si no que sentía algo más por el

Si fue sorpresa fue cuando vi a mi amigo triste, entonces le pregunte porque estaba así, y él me dijo que Luffy lo dejo. Ahí fue cuando me entere de todo, Killer me conto TODO, y como me fastidiaba ver a Law así, entonces yo fui donde la chica asistente del tren, y le pedí que me dijera donde fue, y compre un boleto.

Aunque no lo parezca, no solo vine para que Luffy volviera, sino también porque me había preguntado si estaba bien. Al fin y al cabo en poco tiempo nos volvimos amigos, yo consideraba que Luffy era mi amigo y solo quería lo mejor para él. Yo quería que Luffy estuviera con Law, porque ellos dos parecían la pareja perfecta (y no me refiero a esas de "yo te quiero más- no yo te quiero más" sino al tipo de pareja que tendrán problemas pero que saldrían adelante). Me di cuenta de que Killer quería que Luffy se quedara con Kid, pero yo no podía permitir eso, después de todo soy amigo de Law no de Kid.

Por eso vine, para que Luffy vuelva a casa, con Law

**FIN DE LA NARRACION DE CAVENDISH **

**NARRACION DE LUFFY**

Desde que deje mi ciudad, pensaba que yo era lo único que tenía, que no tenía a nadie más, pero desde hace un par de días me di cuenta de que puedo confiar en Zoro, él me ha ayudado tanto que últimamente cada vez que estoy triste y desanimado voy con él. Y me di cuenta de que me considera un amigo, porque el día en el que fui a mi cuidad y me puse a llorar con Zoro, este me abrazo y me consoló desde entonces confió en él.

Cada vez que voy me encuentro con que él y Sanji están juntos, pero Zoro siempre me dice que no hay problema y que pasa, yo como sé que él no me mentiría entro siempre a su casa, aunque siento que a veces soy una carga para Zoro.

Ese día fui al bar para ver si Zoro estaba ahí, pero solo me encontré con Nami, Vivi y Chopper

\- Saben dónde está Zoro? – les pregunte, ellos eran sus amigos también, tal vez ellos sabrían donde esta

\- Si, está en su casa junto con Sanji – respondió Nami con un poco de inseguridad

\- Ok, muchas gracias – dijo Luffy sonriendo, y cuando se iba a ir la pelinaranja lo detuvo

\- Luffy, si vas, solo recuerda que Zoro ya es novio de Sanji – dijo Nami con semblante de preocupación

\- Mmmmm? – Luffy no entendió porque le decía eso, si él ya lo sabía y lo respetaba, hasta pensaba que eran una bonita pareja

Luffy fue a la casa de Zoro y antes de entrar escucho que discutían, se quedó un momento parado, y escucho que la razón por la que peleaban era porque Zoro ya no pasaba tiempo con él, Luffy indirectamente se sintió culpable, recordando que la razón por la que Zoro últimamente no estaba con Sanji era porque él estaba a cada rato acaparando a Zoro.

Tal vez era momento de actuar como persona madura e irse a su casa, pensar en sus problemas, y tratar de solucionarlos solo.

**FIN DE NARRACION DE LUFFY**

~^~^~^~^~^~ _**EN OTRO LADO**_~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Un oji gris estaba pensando en tantas cosas, no sabía porque pero ese día fue a buscar a Luffy, el en varias ocasiones se había planteado que pasaría si este se le apareciera enfrente, y él siempre pensó que si pasaba eso, en esa situación él iba a decirle al moreno que no lo necesitaba, o algo tan genial como "te vas de mi vida? Quieres que te pida un taxi? Son más rápidos" pero en el momento en el que se encontró con él, las únicas palabras que quería decir eran "por favor vuelve, te necesito".

Law estaba confundido, desde hace días era como si una parte de el ya hubiera comprendido algo pero otra parte no lo quisiera aceptar. No sabía que hacer estaba tan confundido, que ni siquiera podía hablar con alguien. Luego recordó la propuesta que Killer le dijo ese día " dime, si te propongo que te puedo hacer feliz o hacer feliz a la persona que quieres, cual escogerías?" después de eso hablaron más sobre lo que quería decir con eso, y básicamente trataba de que si él se quedaba callado él podría conquistar a Kid, pero si hablaba Kid iría a buscar a Luffy y ellos dos se quedarían juntos.

Law ese día le dijo que deje de bromear, que era imposible contactar a Luffy al menos que este tuviera celular y que le diera el número a Killer. Killer no le dijo que tenía el número de Luffy, porque intuyo que Law escogió la primera opción, ser feliz él.

Law después de ese día estaba seguro de algo, ese momento en el que Killer dijo algo sobre terminar con Kid para hacer feliz a este, él pudo ver que Killer si sentía algo por Kid aunque sea algo pequeño pero lo sentía.

Después de 3 horas Law (que aún seguía viendo al techo tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos) sintió que algo malo paso, o que era el comienzo de algo malo. Se levantó y miro la hora en su celular eran las 5:45 pm. Law se preguntaba qué había pasado, pero por alguna razón el, sentía que tenía que ir en ese mismo instante al parque de Enies Lobby. Tomo su chaqueta, celular, llaves, dinero. Y se fue de su departamento.

Hola, si, si se que me retrase mucho con este capitulo pero quería que saliera el 14 de febrero, no por que sea especial, si no por mero capricho

Ojala les haya gustado

Bye Bye


	12. Cuando todo cambia

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~^~^~^~^~^~ EN OTRO LADO ~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Un oji gris estaba pensando en tantas cosas, no sabia porque pero ese día fue a buscar a Luffy, el en varias ocasiones se había planteado que pasaría si este se le apareciera enfrente, y él siempre pensó que si pasaba eso, en esa situación él iba a decirle al moreno que no lo necesitaba, o algo tan genial como "te vas de mi vida? Quieres que te pida un taxi? Son más rápidos" pero en el momento en el que se encontró con él, las únicas palabras que quería decir eran "por favor vuelve, te necesito".

Law estaba confundido, desde hace días era como si una parte de el ya hubiera comprendido algo pero otra parte no lo quisiera aceptar. No sabía que hacer estaba tan confundido, que ni siquiera podía hablar con alguien. Luego recordó la propuesta que Killer le dijo ese día " dime, si te propongo que te puedo hacer feliz o hacer feliz a la persona que quieres, cual escogerías?" después de eso hablaron más sobre lo que quería decir con eso, y básicamente trataba de que si él se quedaba callado él podría conquistar a Kid, pero si hablaba Kid iria a buscar a Luffy y ellos dos se quedarían juntos.

Law ese día le dijo que deje de bromear, que era imposible contactar a Luffy al menos que este tuviera celular y que le diera el número a Killer. Killer no le dijo que tenía el número de Luffy, porque intuyo que Law escogió la primera opción, ser feliz él.

Law después de ese día estaba seguro de algo, ese momento en el que Killer dijo algo sobre terminar con Kid para hacer feliz a este, él pudo saber que Killer si sentía algo por Kid aunque sea algo pequeño pero lo sentía.

Después de 3 horas Law (que aún seguía viendo al techo tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos) sintió que algo malo paso, o que era el comienzo de algo malo. Se levantó y miro la hora en su celular eran las 5:45 pm. Law se preguntaba qué había pasado, pero por alguna razón el, sentía que tenía que ir en ese mismo instante al parque de Enies Lobby. Tomo su chaqueta, celular, llaves, dinero. Y se fue de su departamento

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ACTUALMENTE ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~^~^~^~^~ EN OTRO LUGAR, 1 HORA ANTES ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

NARRACION DE KILLER

Cuando ya faltaban 5 minutos para que sea la hora acordada yo ya estaba ahí, al final decidimos con Kid que era mejor vernos en el parque de Enies Lobby porque nos quedaba más cerca a los dos, después de varios minutos tortuosos llego Kid usando ropa un poco más elegantes, esto me alegro, porque Kid solo usa ese tipo de ropa cuando está en una cita con alguien que le atrae mucho.

\- Hola, lamento la demora, ¿te hice esperar mucho? – pregunto Kid con esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto odiaba que pusiera, porque me hacía perder de vista mi objetivo

\- No, yo vine antes de lo acordado – respondí con una sonrisa viendo como Kid solo se quedó parado como si buscara la mejor respuesta

\- Ufff me alegro, no me gustaría hacerte esperar o dejarte con las ganas – dijo sonriendo mientras guardaba su celular, a veces él era tan…. ¿¡ MOMENTO QUE DIJO!?

\- ¿¡QUE!? – pregunté tratando de no verme tan afectado por lo que dijo

\- Claro, me refiero a que no me gustaría dejarte plantado, ¿Qué pensabas? Jajajajajajaja – dijo riéndose de mis malos pensamientos, de cierta forma verlo tan tranquilo y riendo se me da bastante tranquilidad siento que así él no me va a abandonar cuando le cuente acerca del paradero de Luffy

Estuvimos caminando de un lado a otro hablando de muchas cosas, fuimos a muchos lugares, hasta que él dijo que quería ir a un local de juegos varios, nos pusimos a jugar de todo, hasta que llegamos a un juego que era de disparar. Yo era muy malo en eso así que él me estaba ayudando, y cuando le acerté vi que él estaba muy cerca mío, entonces decidí decírselo en ese momento

\- Kid –

\- Killer –

Fue tan vergonzoso en ese momento porque los dos habíamos hablado en ese momento, yo sentía como la gente pasaba e intentaba no ponerme como un tomate cuando las chicas que pasaban decían que hacíamos linda pareja. Hasta llegue a pensar que esa escena que habíamos armado era muy…romántica, como de una película donde ambos de interrumpían para declararse sus sentimientos.

\- Disculpa, no quería interrumpirte, puedes hablar tu primero – dije con la ligera esperanza de que sucediera como en las películas

\- Claro, veras te lo he querido decir desde hace algunos días, y es que tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace tantos años, y creo que eres la única persona que enserio me conoce tan bien, hemos pasado por tantas cosas, y soy un idiota, porque recién me di cuenta de esto ahora y no antes, así que lo diré rápido y conciso para que entiendas, eres mi mejor amigo y la persona que más aprecio en mi vida – expreso Kid como si se estuviera quitando un peso de encima

\- ¿Qué? – pregunte sin entender bien la situación

\- Si, como escuchaste. Tú sabes que yo soy una persona que siempre trato mal a todos, independientemente de si son amigos o enemigos, y eso ha hecho que mucha gente se aleje de mí y que no quiera ser parte de mi vida. Tu sabes que para mí es difícil aceptar estas cosas sin decir un insulto o decir como broma, pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo yo te tengo mucho cariño y eres como un hermano para mí – dijo Kid con una sonrisa en la boca, pensaba que por el discurso que había soltado se me iba a declarar, sé que no fue su culpa pero aun así yo me enoje tanto por ese comentario que hable sin pensarlo

\- Tengo algo que decirte, no te lo dije por cosas personales, pero te lo diré, YO HACE TIEMPO QUE SE DONDE SE ENCUENTRA LUFFY, ESTA EN UN PUEBLO LEJOS DE AQUÍ LLAMADO ONE PIECE, YO DESDE QUE SE FUE NO HE PERDIDO NI UN DIA EL CONTACTO CON EL – dije lo más alto y claro que pude

Jamás olvidare como se sintió decirle lo que por tanto tiempo me tenía preocupado, no voy a olvidar la cara que tenía en ese momento, no voy a olvidar las palabras que me dijo en ese momento, y por ultimo nunca voy a olvidar la sensación y el sentimiento que tuve cuando me dijo esas palabras. Y solo pude pensar en ese momento una frase de la cual me arrepiento mucho haberla dicho.

NARRACION DE LAW

Después de salir del departamento estuve caminando lo más rápido que pude hacia donde me decía mi corazonada que vaya, casi hasta corría, pero justo en ese momento llegó un grupo de amigos de la universidad preguntándome si sabía dónde se encontraba Cavendish, yo la verdad no sabía dónde estaba, y era verdad que se había ido poco tiempo atrás de viaje, dijo que era por algo importante, pero nunca nos dijo a donde fue, era extraño, pero bueno cuando quisiera contarnos nos contaría, aunque se notaba que el chico que más estaba preocupado era uno llamado Bartolomeo, creo que son mejores amigos o algo así, sin tratar de sonar descortés o ya de plano grosero, les dije que tenía algo importante que hacer y me fui de ahí.

Estaba otra vez caminando-corriendo hasta llegar al lugar donde mi corazonada me dijo que tenía que ir, y ahí estaba en el parque de Enies Lobby, camine unos minutos hasta que vi cómo la gente se desviaba del camino por algo que irrumpía el camino, cuando pase entre la gente, pude distinguir a Killer ahí, sentado en el suelo llorando, nunca había visto llorar de esa manera a Killer, bueno nunca lo había visto llorar, de lo que recuerde (aunque a veces tenia mala memoria).

Me partió el corazón verlo así de destrozado, yo de verdad le tengo mucho aprecio y cariño, ere como mi hermano, y verlo así de destrozado me dolía en verdad.

Me acerque a él, y le toque el hombro al ver que tenía la cabeza gacha, el me miro, y vi que tenía los ojos un poco rojos e hinchados, el me miro y dijo (mejor dicho grito) una frase que me dejo sorprendido y bastante intrigado sobre qué fue lo que paso para que el dijera eso.

\- OJALA LUFFY NUNCA HUBIERA NACIDO, TAL VEZ ASI KID ME VIERA UNA SOLA VEZ. DESDE QUE APARECIO NO HA HECHO NADA MAS QUE TRAERME DESGRACIAS A MI VIDA – grito con todo su pulmón, después de eso respiro unas 3 veces y luego se desmayó.

No podía dejarlo así, verlo tan triste y para el colmo dejarlo en las manos de algún desconocido, ni lo pensé y decidí llevarlo a mi casa. Cuando iba a cargarlo comenzó a llover y a granizar. Me quite mi chaqueta, se la puse encima y me fui directo a mí departamento.

Una vez ahí trate de entrar pro se me dificultaba y como todo un idiota hice un movimiento brusco y levante a Killer, el solo abrió los ojos poco a poco, me quedo mirando directamente a los ojos, y yo no sabía que hacer porque eso era una situación incómoda, aparte que nunca se había fijado bien en los ojos de Killer ya que siempre andaba con su fleco o con todo su pelo en la cara, nunca había prestado atención a los ojos tan rojos como el rubí que poseía, para cuando me di cuenta él me estaba besando, yo no reaccione hasta unos pocos momentos correspondí su beso, yo solo quería entender que tenia de bueno como para que Kid se fijara en él, porque yo sé que Kid no se fija en cualquiera, y aunque estaba enamorado de Luffy yo sé que le gustaba un poco Killer, quería saber que tenía el como para que Kid se olvidara un segundo de Luffy, los pocos segundos se separó de mí. Me empujo con sus brazos haciendo que el cayera al suelo, se levantó del suelo rápidamente y me miro con una cara tan pacífica que cualquiera que lo viera dudaría en que paso un mal rato o que siquiera se cayó al suelo.

FIN DE LA NARRACION DE LAW

NARRACION DE KILLER

\- Y por un momento creí descubrir porque le gustabas a Luffy, pero no, no descubrí nada, me sigues pareciendo un completo idiota – dije con el tono más tranquilo que pude

\- ¿¡QUE DIJISTE!? Si hubiera sabido que ibas a ser tan mal agradecido te hubiera dejado ahí tirado en la calle – dijo enojado aunque se notaba que lo decía como broma, yo solo me reí mucho con esa broma, ya que sé que no sería capaz de dejarme ahí tirado. Aunque siendo sincero esa frase no era del todo verdad, honestamente él hasta ahora ha sido una de las mejores personas que he encontrado que besa como un dios, pero no por eso me iba a empezar a gustar.

La verdad yo reconocía que Law tenía muchas cosas buenas como que era atractivo, se preocupaba por sus amigos, era muy buen cocinero, cuando recitaba algún poema o frase poética te llegaba al corazón, y aparte era muy buen besador (por no mencionar que por lo que me contaba Luffy, él era muy bueno en la cama), PERO si tenía muchas cosas malas, como que era un idiota, un egocéntrico, egoísta, él era muy "libre" me refiero a que él aunque tuviera novio o novia le engañaba muy seguido, si hasta a Luffy le engaño algunas veces, y por ultimo no apreciaba lo que tenía hasta que se iba.

Como estábamos mojados Law tuvo que darme unas toallas y un conjunto de ropa, yo solo me sacaba y me cambiaba en silencio, el en cambio solo se secó el cabello, se quitó la ropa y se puso únicamente el pantalón, ya cuando se había puesto el pantalón me había preguntado si quiero algo de tomar o comer yo simplemente no le respondí, porque lo que quería no me lo podía dar.

Cuando estábamos sentados en el sillón me dio una taza de café y se quedó sentado, yo ya sabía que era hora de contarle que había pasado

\- Veras lo que ocurrió con Kid fue…..-

**~~~~FLASH BLACK **

\- Tengo algo que decirte, no te lo dije por cosas personales, pero te lo diré, YO HACE TIEMPO QUE SE DONDE SE ENCUENTRA LUFFY, ESTA EN UN PUEBLO LEJOS DE AQUÍ LLAMADO ONE PIECE, DESDE QUE SE FUE NO HE PERDIDO NI UN DIA EL CONTACTO CON EL, TE HE MENTIDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO, LUFFY Y YO SOMOS MUY BUENOS AMIGOS, ME ATREVERIA A DECIR QUE MI MEJOR AMIGO. Y SABES QUE, SOY MUY EGOISTA POR NO QUERER DEJARTE IR, PERO TAMBIEN LE HIZE UN FAVOR A LUFFY YA QUE EL NO QUIERE VER LA CARA DE NADIE DE AQUÍ – dije con tal fuerza y rapidez que Kid se quedó un momento en silencio

\- ¿qué dijiste? – pregunto Kid alejándose muy lentamente de mí, no podía negarlo se sintió bien decir la verdad, pero yo sinceramente no podía verlo con esa mirada de que yo lo traicione, y aunque parezca para algunos una tontería, era verdad, yo sabía que el buscaba a Luffy, y que lo quería, y yo por celos, envidia, y egoísmo no le dije nada a Kid, y ahora se entera de lo que hice

\- Y-yo….perdóname d-déjame explicártelo tranquilamente – dije intentando aclarar las cosas

\- Ne-necesito tomar aire – dijo alejándose de mí y yéndose del lugar, antes de que se valla del lugar pude ver su cara de confusión. Fui detrás de él intentando que se calme, una vez que ya estábamos fuera y él había respirado tranquilamente, yo me acerque y suspire. Ambos nos sentamos al filo de la pileta que había ahí.

\- Ahora sí, explícate – dijo Kid un poco más de color en su cara

\- Ok veras, todo comenzó hace algunos años hablando más exactamente cuándo conocimos a Luffy…..- le explique a Kid que todos esos años yo fui el pañuelo de lágrimas de Luffy, y que él me contaba todo y yo a él, le conté acerca de cuándo él se fue, de que hablamos que le dije que me respondía, etc. Al final le conté todo menos que yo estaba enamorado de él, yo no estaba preparado para un rechazo, siendo sinceros tenía miedo, miedo de escuchar esas palabras que aunque eran una pesadilla al mismo tiempo eran verdad.

El solo se quedó callado y mirando al suelo en todo el tiempo que escucho mi historia, yo solo me quede callado esperando a que el hablara u opinara después de haber acabado mi relato, pasaron unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, y yo a cara segundo podía notar como mi corazón dolía cada vez más.

\- Dime que no es verdad – dijo Kid hablando como si susurrara

\- ¿Qué? – pregunte sin entender a que se refería

\- DIME QUE NO ES VERDAD QUE DE VERDAD NO TENGO OPORTUNIDAD CON LUFFY, DI QUE NO ES VERDAD QUE ME TRAICIONASTE DE ESTA MANERA, DI QUE NO ES VERDAD QUE YA NO CONFIAS EN MI COMO ALTES. Mi mejor amigo, mi compañero, la persona por la cual deje de ser soltero aunque nunca tuvimos algo, la persona por la que le confesé a mis padres mi sexualidad, esa persona en la cual siempre confié, ese niñito que conocí hace tantos años, ese chico tan inocente que me apoyo tantos años y era incapaz de soltar una mentira, dime que esa persona no me mintió, que esa persona no me traiciono, que no me oculto algo tan importante, que no destrozo mi confianza, por favor dime que no es verdad – dijo Kid que al principio sonó histérico, pero a medida que iba hablando se le cortaba la vos

\- Y-yo…..lo lamento tanto, no sabes cuánto quisiera retroceder el tiempo y que todo sea distinto – dije intentando componer las cosas

\- NO MIENTAS, tu quisiste que fuera así, que fuera de esta forma. El momento en el que decidiste no decirme, ahí decidiste como iban a terminar las cosas, yo pensé que eras mi amigo, que podía confiar en ti, que todo lo que desperdicie por ti valía la pena – dijo Kid con una voz que aunque denotaba enojo yo podía oír que esa voz era de alguien dolido

\- ¿desperdiciar? Pero si tú no has hecho NADA por mi – solté sin querer ya que en ese momento no pensé con claridad, en ese momento comenzó a llover

\- ¿Qué no he hecho nada por ti? Te he ayudado mil veces a escaparte de casa cuando tu padre te pegaba, tuve que fingir que soy gay para que no te cases con esa chica, y tú sabes que yo no soy gay, yo soy bisexual, para que crean la historia no pude salir con ninguna chica o chico porque tuve que decir a todo el mundo que salíamos, y desperdicie una buena oportunidad con Luffy por ti. Porque si eres tan buen amigo de el entonces te debió contar que un día en mi casa solo estábamos los dos y nos besamos, ese día él me dijo que si no tuviera nada contigo entonces tal vez se hubiera fijado en mí, y ese día nos acostamos, pero no dije nada porque sabía que para que funcione nuestro plan nadie tenía que saber que no éramos nada, ni siquiera tenía que saber Luffy, así que no digas que no he hecho nada por ti – después de ese comentario entre en estado de shock, así que solo pude escuchar a Kid decir algo que termino por romperme en pedazos

\- Esto no lo hubiera hecho Luffy, el si es una persona en la cual puedes confiar, tal vez esa es una de las razones por que estoy enamorado de el – termino por decir y se fue enojado del lugar

**~~~~ FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

\- Y creo que el resto de la historia ya la sabes – dije callándome un rato

FIN DE LA NARRACION DE KILLER

NARRACION DE LAW

Escuche cada palabra detenidamente hasta el final, y lo único que pude pensar después de eso fue lo que dijo que ellos dos se acostaron, se me venían a la cabeza muchas imágenes indeseadas, y no podía dejar de pensar en la remota idea que después de todo Luffy tal vez si gustaba de Kid, la sola idea me enojaba ya que después de todo yo estaba enamorado de Kid…

\- NO – dije en voz alta

\- ¿Eh? – pregunto Killer preocupado

\- NO, YO NO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE KID, ESA ES LA RAZON ME DOLIA TANTO EL PECHO CUANDO SE MARCHO, ES LA RAZON DE QUE TODAS LAS NOCHES ANTES DE IRME A DORMIR LE DESEARA BUENAS NOCHES AUNQUE NO ESTUBIERA, ES LA RAZON POR LA CUAL NO DEJABA DE PENSAR EN EL, ES LA RAZON DE QUE EN TU CUMPLEAÑOS FUERA DETRÁS DE EL, ES LA RAZON POR LA CUAL ME ENOJA Y ME ENTRISTESE LA IDEA DE QUE KID TENGA AUNQUE SEA UNA PEQUEÑA OPRTUNIDAD CON EL. YO….….YO….. – dije sin poder creer lo que estaba a punto de decir

\- ¿Tu….? – pregunto Killer intentando hacer que yo continúe la frase

\- ¿NO LO ENTIENDES? ESTOY ENAMORADO DE LUFFY, LO AMO, ESOY LOCO POR EL, TIENE MI MUNDO DE CABEZA, POR EL SONRIO, EL ES MI VIDA, LO ES TODO, EL TIENE MI CORAZON…no corrección él es mi corazón – dije poniendo una mano en mi pecho sintiendo como por alguna extraña razón un peso se me iba de en sima

\- Eso era – dijo Killer mirándome

\- ¿Qué? – pregunte sin entender

\- Eso era lo que Kid y yo esperábamos que te dieras cuenta por ti mismo, yo desde hace tiempo sé que estás enamorado de Luffy – dijo Killer, haciendo que me planteara una nueva pregunta ¿desde hace cuánto estaba enamorado de Luffy?

Me quede pensando un momento mientras que Killer se servía una taza de café, mientras pensaba en el día que se fue, recordaba muchas veces que estuvimos en la cama juntos, los regalos de navidad que me dio, los regalos de San Valentín, y los de mi cumpleaños, las veces que hablábamos y yo me reía de sus chistes o que él me escuchaba atentamente, cuando veíamos películas juntos, cuando caminábamos en el parque (a veces cogidos de las manos), cuando íbamos a fiestas y él me tenía que llevar borracho a mi casa, lo torpe que era que provocara que cada vez que el cayera yo lo sujetara abrazándolo cuando estábamos en el colegio en los recesos y el venia quejándose de algún profesor…..y cuando me puse a pensar bien en todo me di cuenta que me atrajo a primera vista cuando lo vi en el colegio pasando con unos libros y sus audífonos puestos, es verdad que ya lo había visto antes aunque ciertamente me fije bien en el ese día, pero me enamore de Luffy el día en el que esos tipos me acorralaron en el callejón y el aun sin haber sido amigos me ayudo, era un idiota por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Entonces sin haberlo planeado, comenzó a recordar cosas de él, su cabello tan sedoso, su voz tan dulce, su piel tan suave, su perfecta nariz, su sonrisa tan bella, su risa (que aunque la odia) me parece tan sexy, sus ojos, que cada vez que me veían no solo que podía distinguir un brillo singular en ellos, sino que también expresaban lo mucho que me amaba. TODO EN EL ES PERFECTO, ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta de eso antes?

Sentí que algo alado mío se movió y cuando me di cuenta había un espejo reflejando una gran sonrisa nostálgica en mi rostro que revelaba cuanto amaba a ese chico y no me había dado cuanta, vi que el espejo era sostenido por Killer que me veía con una cara de 'por fin te das cuenta idiota'.

\- Y dime ¿descubriste algo más? – indago Killer

\- Estoy enamorado de el desde el callejón, no puedo creerlo soy un pobre idiota porque no me di cuenta antes – dije poniendo una mano en mi cara riendo amargamente dándome cuenta de cuan estúpido e idiota que fui

\- Me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta ¿y ahora que harás? – pregunto Killer terminando su café

ESA era una buena pregunta, a lo cual tenía una respuesta

Para empezar si sé que el final de este capítulo es cursi, pero es necesario, además tenía que demostrarles que Law puede tener un corazoncito escondido en ese pecho

Segundo perdón yo en serio lo siento, pero lo he pasado muy mal, para quien no sepa o no se haya dado cuenta soy una chica (sí que sorpresa xD) y he estado deprimida porque me enamore de una chica que es una desgraciada conmigo (aparte de estar en un lugar muy homofóbico) y he estado un poco deprimida, aparte de que siento que soy un ave en una jaula, y que estoy atrapada

Y tercero intentare subir más seguido, intentare que mi depresión por ella no les quite capítulos a ustedes

Así que

Bye Bye


End file.
